


Unforeseen consequences

by SakuraSakura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSakura/pseuds/SakuraSakura
Summary: Years of experimentation lead to unexpected results, something that he would have never thought it was even possible, more so he wouldn't think it would happen to HIM.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 15
Kudos: 152





	1. I am what??

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I hope you will like this new story:)  
> It's my first mpreg, usually I don't even like them... I tried to be as realistic as possible concerning the male pregnancy. Sometime ago I read on some newspaper that they are testing uterus implantation on males, so I had this idea for my story.  
> English is not my mother tongue, so you may find some mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.

**PROLOGUE**

It all started with experimenta tion. Medics started to test the uterus transplant in men, but it didn’t work right away. They succeeded only years later. And the research progressed. 

But what they didn't count was that human themselves started to change because of that. And people born by men who had the transplant started to have biological changes along with generations. Some of them actually didn't need a transplant. 

They were still rare, but scientists started to call them carriers, or other names indicating men that could carry a baby without transplant or other human interventions, since they could actually gave birth and had an uterus from birth. 

Naturally these developments were still unknown to the population, it was too early for that kind of announcement. 

That, though, lead to all the mess in this boy's life. 

Chapter 1

**I AM WHAT???**

He was a man, a man for fuck sake! How could he handle... this??? No one had ever told him!

How the fuck could he be... pregnant?????

But let's start from the beginning.

Kagami was a normal boy, or so he had though all through his life. He went back to Japan to attend school there, after having lived in America all his childhood. And he had found new friends and his ultimate rival.

Kuroko, he and the Seirin team had fought against the Generation of Miracles for three years. They had won the Winter Cup during their first year of high school. And became suddenly famous. In their second year they came as 2 nd place, and their popularity grew even more.

Kagami, despite his intimidating height and aura was a kind person, so he had really a lot of problems dealing with all those girls confessions. And it became more and more tiring in th eir third year. Time passed and he was still awkward around girls. He had never thought about that before, but lately he was starting to ask himself if he was even interested in them in the first place. He had found himself staring at his rival more than usual, thinking that he was really handsome. Wait... He couldn't be serious right? He didn't think that Aomine was attractive, right? Of all people not him! Well he wasn't blind, even he could see the boy was gorgeous, with his deep blue eyes, the chocolate skin, his defined and toned muscles, and his way of playing ball... No, absolutely not him!

So that day, the ace of his basketball team, was coming home from his weekly playing with Aomine. Not that they were really friends, but lately their relationship changed. They were in their last year of high school and one day, while playing, they found themselves kissing and making out. Yes they were doing that together , with each other. He needed time to accept it, everything was going on too fast for him. And from that moment things went down the drain. They had sex not long after that. Multiple times. And now Kagami was in this predicament.

They were both clean and both men, so doing it without protection wasn't an issue, right?

He couldn't be more wrong.

He felt strange for some days and then started to feel nauseous all the time. Well just the mornings, but still... He ignored it, it would pass eventually. Maybe he had eaten something bad, or it was the heat, it was really hot lately. But he continued to feel not good at all. Lately he was always tired as  well. And he started to throw up every morning and he couldn't eat some things , others he just couldn't stand their scent. What the hell? And even his mood changed in an instant, one moment he was happy and the other he was royally pissed at stupid things.

“Kagami-kun, you should go see a doctor.” Kuroko noticed he wasn't feeling well lately. Of course he was always observing people. And he saw him throwing up in the bathroom twice already.  
“I'm fine.” He said to his friend. But he wasn't. He was still sick after another week and his throwing up just became sort of a morning routine.

And one day during practice he actually fainted. So their coach ordered Kuroko and Kiyoshi to take him to the hosp ital for a check-up.

When he woke up he was in an hospital little room and the doctor was there to talk to him.

“Kagami-san I heard from your friends you fainted.” The man said. “They were really worried. And they said that lately you weren't feeling well.”

“Mm, yeah. Just nauseous.”  
“How long?”  
“Uh, I don’t know. Some weeks.”  
“I see.”

“I... uh, I throw up every morning. Maybe I ate something bad after all. But it's stopping lately. I mean, I do that less than before.”

“We've already done some exams to ascertain the cause of you fainting. I just want to confirm something. Can we do a last couple exams?”  
“Yeah.” At that they took some blood samples and a ultrasound of his abdomen.

“Mmm Kagami-kun...” The doctor looked troubled. 

Kagami then started to worry. Was he seriously ill? Could he continue to play ball?

“Uh, doctor, I'm not seriously... I mean... I'll be fine, right? I'm not dying... right?”

“Oh sure, you'll be fine.” The man smiled at him. “Though, not for some months.”  
“What???”  
“Kagami-kun you'll have a baby. You're pregnant.” 

_What_ ?????????? Kagami stayed silent for a whole minute, trying to  understand what the doctor was saying. Then, with his eyes wide, he looked at the man in front of him with an angry expression. “Are you kidding me? I'm a man!”

“Kagami-kun, I take that you weren't aware.”  
“What?”

“You're a carrier.”  
“I'm what??”  
The doctor sighed. “Maybe I should talk with your parents too. And explain to them. Though it's strange they don't know about this.”  
“I live alone. My father is still in America.” 

“I see. Then maybe your friends? Is there someone that can help you?”

“Doctor, I'm not... I mean, I'm not dying or something.”  
“Not at all. Still you'll need some help to go through this. There is someone you want here with you?”

“Uh, Tatsuya is in Akita. My friend Kuroko is here. Why?”

“I'll call him then and I'll explain to you two.”

In five minutes Kagami and Kuroko were sat in front of the doctor, who started to explain everything they needed to know.

“Are you saying I'm really pre... pre...” Kagami couldn't even finish the word.

“Pregnant Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said, blunt as always.

“That's right. Though it's still something rare, I already explained why you're able to carry a kid.”

Basically he was the result of genetic experimentation or something like that. Because some shitty doctor experimented uterus implantation f or decades, some men actually were born with it and could get pregnant and all. And he was one of them. Fucking-tastic!

And he also was too mu ch weeks in for an abortion, so he had to go on with the pregnancy. 

The doctor had also explained to them how he would have the baby and that he would go through some changes in his body and hormones.

He asked about the father. Father....  _Father??? Oh fuck Aomine is the father!!!_

The doctor explained to him about the possibility of adoption and other things he needed to know, leaving the teen to think about his future for some time.

Once the doctor dismissed them Kagami decided to talk to his friend, still shocked about the news.

“Kuroko. Don't... don't tell the others. Please.”

The little boy sighed but nodded. “Don't worry Kagami-kun. But sooner or later it will be too obvious. You 'll have to tell them. ” They were outside the doctor's studio. “You need some rest now, we can talk about everything tomorrow.”  
“Yeah thanks.”

They went back to meet Kiyoshi, who was still outside waiting for them. They said their friend that Kagami was stressed lately and just needed some rest and then headed home. Kuroko asked if he needed anything before leaving, then he headed for his own home.

That night Kagami couldn't sleep at all. He continued to think about the doctor's words and what he had to do from then on.

Should he keep the baby? Should he give him to some other people to raise?

He imagined how could it be. To leave them to someone else and never see them again. And was a girl or a boy? Would they resemble more to him or Aomine?

He imagined a little version of Aomine, a little baby with blue hair and blue eyes in his arms, he imagined to not being able to see him again...  _No way!_

His hearth ached, his stomach churned at the thoug ht, his throat closed and he felt his eyes sting.

_He's MY child. Mine and Aominne's_ ! His hand instinctively went to caress his belly, protectively.

He would NEVER EVER give them to anyone!

The next day he called himself sick from school, he really needed to think.

In some months they would graduate anyway. So he made his decision.

He would keep the baby, but he couldn't do it there.

\---------------


	2. Years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is working hard to give a decent life to his son, but things are about to change his own life forever.

**YEARS AFTER**

Kagami went home from work later than he expected and the kindergarten teacher wasn't happy at all for him to arrive so late. He still couldn't afford to hire a babysitter everyday though. He didn't trust anyone, the only one who could help him was Alex, but she also had her life, so he had to do what he could by himself, trying not to bother his ex-teacher too much.

Now, in his apartment, after having made dinner for him and his little boy, he was watching some TV, finally able to relax.

The kid fell asleep some minutes earlier sprayed all over his father. The kid had his red hair (and shared love for basketball) and he was a good kid, so he was proud of him, but his slightly dark skin and blue eyes were so similar to his other father... sometimes he was feeling sad in remembering him, he was feeling lonely, but he made a choice back then and he knew the consequences.

Well most of them at least.

Even though his own father wouldn't want to have anything to do with them he still didn't regret his decision. Sure he had to give up on college and be a professional player, but still.

Tatsuya had supported him, even though he wasn't happy about Kagami's choices, he still hated Aomine about what happened. But it wasn't anyone's fault, they were kids back then, and they didn't knew a thing about genetics experiments and stuff, they had never thought about that possibility. Moreover he had never said anything to the tanned boy (how could he even tell him?), that was why Tatsuya had no right to be angry at Aomine.

Kagami had just left Japan and never saw anyone again. So it was all on him to take care of their son.

And Alex was really helping, taking care of the baby boy when he couldn't. She was also the one that helped him finding an apartment and a job after he was thrown out by his father, still in his seventh month of pregnancy.

His father just told him to pack his bags and then he closed the door in front of his face, leaving him with nothing else. Luckily, he had already his bank account, but the one his father had opened for him years ago was closed without letting him have anything.

He was working at a restaurant part time now, sometime full time, and was helping training some school kids when he could. He needed money anyway, so it was a good thing.

He sighed, kissing his son and gently taking him in his arms. “Time for you to go to bed.” He whispered. After having taken care of the boy, putting him under the covers, he went to turn off the TV and headed to his own room.

The next day, he took his son to the kindergarten before going to work. In two years he became a sous chef, so he had a lot to do, but he also could come up with new recipes and that was always fun. And he was thinking about one during a pause when he was interrupted.

“Kagami, we're going out tonight, why don't you come with us?” One of the girls asked him, with a tinge of red on her cheeks.

“I'm grateful, but I can't.”  
“Do you… perhaps have other...uhm things to do? I mean... other plans?”  
Kagami sighed. Only few people knew about him being a father, (they thought he was left with the kid by the mother, he didn't bother to correct them) and obviously the girl wasn't one of them. And he gladly wanted things stay that way.

“Sorry, I just can't go.”

“If it's about the money I can...” Everyone knew about him not be very rich tough, and the boys always tried to help paying for him when they went out, so seemingly the girl was trying to help and pay for his drinks or whatever.

He passed from being a rich kid to a really poor homeless father (or more precisely pregnant mother) in a few days. If it wasn't for Alex he wouldn't have made it until then, especially when he couldn't work because he was too heavy and big. She took him in and let him stay there until he found a job and could live by himself again. She was also there to comfort him when people were calling him fatty ass, he couldn't tell them he wasn't really fat but pregnant, who would believe him? So he just let them call him names and came home crying like a little kid. Still, even then, he had never regretted his decision to keep his baby.

He had to adapt to a new life, with a kid to take care of and what little money he could gain from his job, that was never enough to pay the rent and what a baby needed, (hospital fees, milks, diapers, creams and every other item babies needs) so he couldn't go out with friends whenever he wanted like any other normal teen or young boy, he needed to save the money.  
“Uh no you don't have to. I really... can't.” Besides, he couldn't let a girl pay for him, right?

He was trying to be kind to the girl, even if he was refusing to go out with them, he had to be home as soon as he finished work.

“I see.” He girl seemed disappointed. He couldn't do anything about that though. He, then, went back to his work, forgetting about it.

“She has a crush on you, ya know?” One of his co-workers said to him, while working on a fish.

“Uh, really?”  
“Yeah, didn't you notice?”

“No?”

The boy sniggered. “You're hopeless Taiga. You'll never find a girlfriend like this.” _I don't need one_ he wanted to say. He wasn't even straight. And he had a son to think about. How could he even explain to them he gave birth to him? He had no time for anything else, less he needed a partner. He never had one in two years. He even cut ties with everyone he knew in high school apart Kuroko. They were still friends, even though the last time he talked with his former shadow was when, three months ago? Well, he had no time at all lately, and Kuroko was in his second year of college. They were both busy and his friend couldn't do anything for him at the moment beside giving him some advice. The boy would become a good teacher, he was sure of it and could help him with his kid once he would reach school age.

“You know, you should come with us sometimes though. You need some distraction.” The boy said. He was a good guy, two years older than Kagami, he had a girlfriend and was really friendly, and Kagami knew he was just worried for him, though he didn't knew Kagami's circumstances.

“Maybe you'll find someone.”

“I really can't. Not tonight. Besides, I'm not searching for someone right now.” They were all still free to go out and live carefree, but he already had a son, he couldn't live like them anymore. And he didn't need someone to make his life more complicated than it already was. Not now at least.

“Ya know you talk like an old man with kids.” _Yeah cause I have one_. He didn't voiced it though.

“You should go out sometimes and let it go. You can't stay by yourself forever, you need someone.”

“I really have no time.” He couldn't explain to them, and being him, he wasn't really good in telling lies, so he had opted for silence.

“You know, I understand that your last relationship ended badly, but you have to move on.” Yeah, he didn't knew how much it ended badly... even though he loved his son, he had lost a lot in just a couple days back then.

His shift ended late again so he had to run to the kindergarten. His car had left him two days before and he still needed the money for the repairs, so he had to catch the subway train.

He was running now, the teacher would be pissed at him again for being late. He turned on the right and hit someone. “Fuck! Sorry!” He said without looking.

“Ouch! Look where you're going!” Said a deep voice, with a Japanese accent. A voice so similar... He, then, looked at the man's face and froze. _What... what is he doing here_??? Well he actually knew that the man was in the States, (Kuroko had told him) but he didn't knew what town, he never asked, and he never thought they would meet again.

He was still so hot... Then his thoughts went to his son and he mumbled another sorry, looking at the ground, and started to run again.

“Wait! Ka...” Aomine tried to stop him, but he didn't listen. He just left, he couldn't confront him. Two blocks ahead he reached the kindergarten and entered the place as fast as he could. When he entered the class the teacher was there, with an angry face. Again.

“Kagami-san! You're late again!”

“I know, I'm really sorry! My shift ended late.”  
“I can't always wait for you, you know?”  
“I know, I'm sorry.”  
“Then try to be on time. If you can't, then let someone else come get him. His mother perhaps.” He sighed. He didn't have someone like that. He was the kid's mother, he was the one that gave birth to him, but couldn't say it. And even if Alex was always helping him, she couldn't always be free at that hour, and chef shifts were strange too, so he never knew when he would finish.

“I... I'll try to come earlier.” He just said.

“Don't tell me you don't have... really? Are you really all alone? What about the woman that come sometimes?” Now she seemed guilty.

“Uh, it's fine, she's a friend, but she can't always help.”

“A friend? She's not...”

“Uh no, she's like an older sister.”  
“I see... I'm really sorr...”

“Papa!” His little boy was there, looking up at him with a sleepy face.

“Hey, little tiger, are you ready to go home?” The kid was already gripping his pants.  
“Yes!” He took his son in his arms. “Then see you tomorrow.” He said, heading out.

They were walking on the street, Kagami holding his little bundle of energy in his arms. “Papa I'm hungry!”

“Yeah I know, that's why I have this.” He gave a little package to his son, who eagerly opened it and smiled. “You're the best papa!” The boy started to eagerly eat the treat. The two didn't saw someone observing them with a strange expression on his face.

That night Kagami was still shocked about his meeting with Aomine and couldn't sleep well.

\--------------------


	3. Aomine's discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine was clearly not in the mood for a party, so he was out of there as soon as he could. And then he met him... the one that kept hunting him in his dreams... the one he had been searching for two years...

**AOMINE'S DISCOVERIES**

Aomine was walking down the street of Los Angeles. He had though tha t with goin g to America he would find Kagami. The boy disappeared just after graduation without saying anything and never  contacted him again . Well, he never contacted anyone, not e ven his senpai, Aomine had asked them  and no one knew what happened to Kagami. 

The boy was actually behaving strangely, just before disappearing. He was always tired and moody, and it was as if he was trying to distance himself from Aomine. One day he had even quit basketball without an explanation, just saying it was doctor's order. Was he injured again? (Aomine had tried to ask, but Kagami disappeared a few days after and he never got an answer.)Aomine had asked the Seirin team members about it too, but no one knew how to answer him. Moreover they were in their third year, so they needed more time to study, (well, try to was the key word) but that had never stopped them to play any way soon. And it was not that Kagami was eager to study...

He had searched everywhere and didn't find any clue, even Kagami's apartment seemed to be always empty, the old lady living nearby said that no one lived there anymore.

He knew Kagami had received an invitation for UCLA though, so when he received one himself he decided to go there. He had thought he would meet Kagami in college, maybe play against each other again. But he never saw the red head. He didn't ev en know what happene d to the boy. No one  knew anything about him, as if he had vanished from the world itself, as if he had never exist ed. 

What had happened? Was it his fault?

Aomine knew h e wasn't always the best guy to have around, but they were doing good, or so he had thought. 

They played every week, and Kagami would sometime cook for them. They became sort of friends after Kagami had beaten him, and when they teamed up against the Jabberwok, Aomine was already aware of his own feelings for the other boy.

Then it happened. They kissed. And after a while they started to have sex.

Aomine had never thought he would do it with a man. He loved Mai-chan and big boobs after all. He had never had doubts about his sexuality befor e as  he was never attracted to men. He had had a lot of girlfriends too. But lately, he had found himself observing his rival more and more. His ripped muscles, the way he was moving, his brilliant and kind smile. He had started to think about him more and more, he had started to want to touch him, he had started to... what? He couldn't be really desiring a man, right? 

He had denied for months, still he couldn't look at some girl without comparing them to Kagami.

And the final stroke came when, one day, he found himself jerking off thinking about Kagami of all people. And he wasn't disgusted.

At first that  had terrified him, so he tried to deny it ever happened. And whe n it didn't work he tried to experiment something. He still liked Mai-chan and he was grossed out by think ing about doing those kind of stuff with some other man. Aomine, however, tried to think about some other boy, Kise for example. He was a model and undeniably handsome. But imaging even just kissing him was a big no no. The same went with Tetsu. He was a good boy and he could somewhat be considered kind of cute, though Aomine couldn't even start to go down that road, hell no! 

So, maybe Kagami was special in a way.

Or maybe, it was just a phase or something. But no, it didn't go away with time, instead he found himself desiring the man m ore every day, u ntil, one day, during a one on one, he was looking at Kagami, thinking he was gorgeous with his black tank top that was letting see every muscles he had and his kind and happy smile was like the sun itself. And the boy wasn't even aware of his charm.  He had never even noticed, Aomine was s ure, how some guys were looking at him. But he had. An d he didn't liked it. That was why he made sure to have all Kagami's attention and at the same time let them know they had no hope.

That day the two of them were sat on the bench on a break from one of their usual matches, drinking something, and a moment after he was kissing his rival for real. And he wasn't disgusted. He liked it, maybe too much. He liked to see Kagami's cheeks so red, when they parted, that he thought the boy would explode.

And he wanted more.

He wanted to see more expressions on that handsome face, he wanted more of that taste, more of that flawless skin, more of that addicting scent, uniquely Kagami's.

He had always though he was straight, he was never interested in men, but maybe that wasn't so true anymore.

And things progressed between them very fast. They had sex after some time.

Sure it was different, and he had to search for a lot of information about gay sex before even attempt something with the other boy, but it was worth it.

They actually had great sex together, he had never been so satisfied with all the girls he had before.

With Kagami he could be as rough as he wanted and he was really satiated after. He didn't think about it too much though, about what they were for each other. He was just happy, and that was enough. Or so he had thought.

At least until the red he ad fucking disappeared without telling anything. Not to him nor to anyone else. He had asked the Seirin's former team if they knew something, but the boy never contacted his old teammates and senpai either, and they couldn't reach him by phone as if he had changed number or something. Aomine went as far as to ask some of his kohai, but they all said they didn't hear of Kagami after he had disappeared. 

It seemed he had really changed his phone number since the voice said that “this number see ms no longer active” or something along the lines. 

So Aomine went to America hoping to find some clue. And there he was for two years and not a single trace of the red head could be found.

He was the ace of his team's college and a lot of girls wanted him as boyfriend or fuck buddy. But he didn't want to be tied  up with them.  After two years he was still affected by the damn red head, he was still comparing everyone to him. He could still feel his heart empty without his rival. “Damn it!” 

Now, he was going around the town in a rare day off from lessons and training, thinking about the past, and he wasn't in a good mood. He went to a sort of afternoon party, but it wasn't really his thing, so he decided it was best going back to the dorm. It was already late anyway.

He looked at the dark sky, he still and to eat dinner, at the party there was only alcohol, and soon enough it would be morning, time to go to lessons and training. Just then someone had decided to bump against him. Fucking good!

“Sorry!” The man said. But Aomine, still pissed, replied rudely to them, even though he too wasn't paying attention where he was going. Then he turned to see the idiot and saw him. The man that was still hunting him in his dreams. With his red hair, the flawless skin, his flaming eyes. Was it really him? He was, right? This wasn't a dream...

Then the man started to run away mumbling an apology.  _No fucking way_ !

“Wait! Kagami!!” But the red head just ran away. So he went after him. He couldn't lose him, not now. _Not again_. 

He followed the boy  to an old building with a fence and in side there were some children's games. A kindergarten? What was he doing there? Aomine decided to wait for the boy to come out. He wanted to talk to the idiot. But when that happened he wasn't alone. He had a little kid in his arms. A little kid with red hair.

“Papa I'm hungry!” The kid said. _Papa_???? Aomine's eyes went wide. Kagami had... a… he had a … son??? He couldn't breathe, his hearth ached, his throat closed, his eyes were burning.

His hand that was holding his school bag at fist loosened the grip and the bag was about to be dropped, before his grip tightened again.

“Yeah I know, that's why I have this.” Kagami gave a little package to the kid, with a tender smile on his face. An expression Aomine had never saw before.

“You're the best papa!” The boy started to happily eat the snack. The kid had the same hair as his father, though his skin was darker. The two didn't notice Aomine, and he couldn't utter a word either. 

Kagami had a kid. He was a father. So was that why he came back to America? To marry some unknown girl? Without telling anything to Aomine? After what they had? Without even telling him?? What they had... was nothing to him???

He was petrified for what seem an eternity. Only after some time he could move again. He went back to the dorm without even realizing he was walking, still in shock. He didn't even noticed if the guy he was in room with was there. He just went to bed an looked at the ceiling.

That night he just stayed on his bed, without sleeping. He had even skipped dinner, his stomach was closed.

The next day he skipped his lessons and practice and at some point he decided to call Tetsu. It had been a while anyway.

“Aomine-kun you look terrible. Are you sick?”  
“I'm perfectly fine!” Trust him to see through him immediately.

“Tetsu. Did you know...” He sighed. “I saw Kagami yesterday.”  
“I see.” He didn't seem surprised.

“He had a kid... Did you know?”

“Yes, I knew.” Figures.

“Why didn't you tell me??? You knew where he was all this time, did you? And you never told me??”  
“Because he didn't want anyone to find out.”  
“What? That he came here in secret to marry who knows what kind of girl and have a kid? He could have at least said something!” 

He was so pissed, Kagami had left without saying anything to him, he had thought they were having something, something spe... at that he stopped.

What was he thinking? That he and Kagami were having something special? Did he reall y think  that? They weren't even officially going out! He had never officially asked the other boy out... 

Was that why Kagami had left? He had thought that Kagami felt the same as him. It seem he was very wrong.

Or was Kagami ashamed about what they were doing? Did he wanted to hide it from his wife? Did he regretted being with Aomine?

Was that why now his heart was aching so much? He could have said something, they could have talked about that! Was he really... in love with Kagami back then? Was he willing to officially ask him out at that time? Was Kagami in love with him or he was just having fun?

Was he still in love with Kagami even now? After two years? Doubt s were assailing him, and insecurity was eating at him hard.

“It's complicated Aomine-kun.”  
“I don't see it complicated.” He snapped back. “He just left us ( _me)_ behind! And you knew all along!”

Kuroko, on the other side of the monitor, sighed. “Do you really think that Aomine-kun? Do you really think that Kagami-kun would do something like that without a reason?”

“I don't know anymore.” He said. He knew he couldn't hide from his friend, he was feeling so... dejected, he had no strength left.

“Why are you so concerned Aomine-kun?”

“Are you kidding me Tetsu? You know I came here looking for hi... I mean... Fuck!”

Then Kuroko spoke again, his tone softer than before. “I'll try talking to him, but I don't think he would like to see you. He's not the carefree person he was back then.”  
“A kid Tetsu... he's what? 20?” How old was he when he had it? Was the girl already pregnant when he came back to America? No it couldn't be, he did not came back for a while. So was she Japanese? Did he took her with him? He had never talked about girls back then... He thought Kagami wasn't even straight. Was he cheating on him? No Kagami was not that kind of person was  he? But he had a kid, so maybe he didn't really knew Kagami at all... That or... Maybe his father forced him to marry the girl?

“...mine-kun. Aomine-kun!” Kuroko's voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Ah?”

“I'll let you know, but please try to not do something extreme.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Just be patient and wait.”  
“Fine, fine! I don't even know where to look anyway.” After that they bid their goodbyes and Aomine went to bed. He didn't slept much even that night though. He was thinking about all of that. 

Kagami and him back then. How did he not notice his own feelings toward the red head? He had never been with a man before, so he should have thought immediately that what they had was special. But he didn't. Why? Was it because they were both men? Was it because they were still stupid teenagers? Or because Kagami was his first man? Or was it because of what people would think of them?

In Japan people were not so open minded like they were in America, so they didn't really told anyone. Only Tetsu knew, since he was, well, both boys' best frie nd. Beside, Kuroko had already noticed by himself, so denying wasn't an option. And even though America was different, Aomine had found some homophobic people there too. 

So was he worried about what people would think of him if they found out? He was still too young back then, but now it was different.

Maybe back then he unconsciously feared his parents reaction, but now he was living by himself in a foreign country, he could make his own decisions.

And, more importantly, was he still in love with the red head?

He remembered the man with his son, he smiled at the kid, but his eyes weren't so bright as they were back then. Wasn't he happy?

And the kid... the kid had his hair, his smile, but his skin was darker and his eyes were...

Aomine's eyes went wide and he sat o n the bed. No, could it be that the woman had that eye colour? Was it just a coincidence? For a moment Aomine had desired... what? That the kid had inherited them from him? He sniggered. No way it was possible. 

He leaned back on the bed again, his hands behind his head. Kagami was a man and he had a baby with some random girl that, for chance, had blue eyes and dark skin. That was all. Was she beautiful? Was she able to make him forget about Aomine? And why on earth he didn't pursuit his dream in the NBA? Kagami was more than good to be drafted. Why let his talent die like that??? Why not going to college? Was he working at his father's company?

Now he was pissed again. Pissed and... jealous??? He, Aomine Daiki was… jealous??? Of an unknown girl? A girl that stole his man?! He must have been gone mad...

\----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit short, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless.  
> I promise, the next one will be longer.


	4. Finally the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Kagami has to tell Aomine everything, but how? And will the boy accept it? Will he think Kagami is telling a lie? Will he be disgusted by Kagami's body? What about their son?  
> The poor red headed boy is freaking out about all of this.

**FINALLY THE TRUTH**

Two weeks passed and still Aomine didn't contacted his old flame.

He was currently talking with his old shadow via Skype.

“I don't care Tetsu! He left and had a child with who knows what kind of girl!”

Kuroko, on the other side of the monitor sighed. “I thought you two had talked about this.”  
“Well, we were interrupted by a woman and her crying kid.”  
“And you didn't contact him again?”  
“Why should I? I b et he's lazing around his father's big house right now without even thinking about us.”

“That is not true and you should know it. Kagami was never a lazy person. Beside Kagami-kun is working right now. And he's living in a pretty normal apartment.”  
“Yeah, his father company or whatever.”

“Kagami-kun works at a restaurant and sometimes helps Alex-san training school children.”  
That was new. Why Kagami would do that? He was rich and Aomine knew that Kagami's father wanted his son to follow his steps one day. So why working at a restaurant? Well, with Kagami's skill he could kind of understand, but still. Something was not right there. And Kagami's words... “There was never a girl” What did that even mean? Of course there had been a girl, where else the kid came from otherwise?

“Shouldn't he be in an office with his father?”  
“It's more complicated than you think Aomine-kun. You should ask him directly.”

“Yeah whatever. You won't tell me.”  
“It's up to him. You know I can't be the one telling you.” Aomine knew already that Kuroko wouldn't tell him anything, thinking it was not his right to do it. Fine he'll ask the boy in person. And this time he wanted real answers.

“Tetsu. Where's he teaching?” He wanted to see for himself, so he asked the address to his friend and the days he was teaching there. He also thought that the place was the best to talk to him, without the kid around.

S o some days later, he made sure to go and take a look.

Indeed he saw the boy teaching school kids there . He observed them for a whil e from afar. Kaga mi seemed sad. There was not the old flame in his eyes. Maybe it was because he had to give up his dream. And he wasn't playing at all, apart when he was explaining how to do things, he seemed also out of shape.  _Idiot_ .  _He should be playing in the league right now_ . 

It was a sunny day and they were practising on the outside court. The tanned boy was so caught up looking at them that he almost forgot wh y he went there. Until a stray ball rolled just before his feet. A kid around 12, black hair and brown eyes, came to retrieve it and looked at him quizzically.

“James what are you doing? Take the ball and come here.” Called Kagami.

“But coach there is a strange man here!” The boy answered indicating the stranger, so Kagami went to take a look.

“Aomine?”

“Yo.”

“What are you doing here?” Kagami asked surprised. 

“Coach? You know this person?” The boy indicated Aomine with his hand, pointing at him.  
“Mm yeah...”  
“Hey kid, you want to see something cool?” Aomine said, taking the ball from him and going to the court.

He started to dribble and went to the loop making a formless shot, leaving all the kids in awe. Then he looked at Kagami who, after a minute, averted his gaze. What had happened to him? Where did it go Kagami's ever challenging side?? Where was his Kagami at all??

“Waaa, how did you do that???” Some kid was saying.

“You're like a pro!”

“Yeah, maybe I'll be one, one day.” He just said. Right then Kagami sent the kids away.

“Well, time's up for today. Go change.”  
The kids protested, but obeyed, leaving just the two of them there.

“What are you doing here Aomine?” Kagami talked, while taking the balls away.  
“Can't I come to see an old...”  
“How did you even knew I was here??”  
“Tetsu.”  
“Shit!” The boy cursed. He went to put the balls away and locked the warehouse. “I need to change.” He headed inside, followed by Aomine. When they reached the lockers most of the kids were already gone.

“You teach only kids?”  
“Sometime I also teach some high school boys when Alex needs me.” The red head finished changing and they headed outside, toward the parking where Kagami had his car. Aomine eyed it and raised an eyebrow. He didn't notice the first time, but now he could clearly see the thing, and, really, something was off about all this situation.

“What?” Asked the red head.

“Just... why do you have this run-out car? It seem it can break any time soon.”  
Then Kagami snapped. “Excuse me if I can't afford a new one!”

“Hey I was just asking.” Kagami was rich, so why using that... calling that thing run-out was complimenting it, it was an old banger.  
“Well don't do it.” The boy opened the door. “You're coming or not?”  
So Aomine entered the car. “Where're we going?” He was looking around. Sure the car's inside wasn't any better than the outside.  
“I know a cafe around here. We can talk there.” There was a child seat behind, and some toys scattered around the car and a stuffed teddy bear. 

After about 20 minutes they parked and entered the cafe. It was a little place, but it was clean and bright, and it was cheap too.

“So...” Aomine was looking at the other boy. “Why that car? I mean... you're rich, you can have a better one.”

“'Cause I'm not rich.”  
“Oh come on, I remember your old place.”  
“Yeah, things changes Aomine.” What was the meaning of that? Aomine wanted to ask, but before he could open his mouth Kagami talked again.

The waiter came to take their orders and went back.

“Fine, I know I have to tell you, it's just... complicated!” Kagami looked frustrated, like he was scared of telling him whatever secret he had to. But why? Was it because he left him without an explanation? Was it because he married and had a kid? Was he so scared, back then, of what people may think if he dated a man? Was he ashamed? He was never one to back down. He was always pushing forward, always honest and bright. But now, he seemed none of those things. _What happened to you Kagami?_ Had his father forced him? Was that the reason?

When the waiter put their orders on the table they didn't even try to drink. A omine started stirring his coffee while Kagami looked at his like it was his lifeline.

They stayed in silence for some time, looking at each other and, through the glass, the passengers out on the street.

“At that time we were... I don't know. I mean, we weren't dating. So I thought I was just something passing by for you.”  
“So you went and cheat?”  
“No!” Kagami now looked more frightened than ever. But he wanted to know. No, he needed to know. Why had he left? Why disappear like that? He could at least tell him that. 

“You were straight before...”  
“And?” Was Kagami really ashamed of being with him?  
“So... I never thought to be someone special.” The boy made a pause, looking at his cup and playing with it, like he was pondering if he could back down now. 

Aomine took a sip of his coffee. It was bitter. He felt it was just like his life right now. He took some sugar and he kept stirring the beverage without drinking.

Well, Kagami was right on one thing. They weren't dating, and Aomine was straight before having sex with Kagami. It was strange, and at first he had freaked out about that. But soon he realized that Kagami was special and he couldn't think of doing those things with any other man. And it was still like that. He had never had another man after the red head. But Kagami didn't knew that, - he had never told him - so he couldn't blame him for thinking he wasn't nothing else but something new, a curiosity for a while. Did he left for that reason?

“I wasn't feeling well for some time. I thought I ate something bad so I didn't think anything of that for a while. You know, lately I was always tired. Well I had just thought it would go away by itself.”  
Yeah he remembered that, he had noticed the strange behaviour the other boy was heaving lately. Kagami had started to eat less than usual, especially in the morning, and he was always tired for no reason. He also started to avoid some food and his mood changed suddenly. When Aomine had asked about that, the boy just said that he couldn't stand the taste or the smell of some food. But it had no sense at all, it was something he had always eaten before. Though he started to eat strange things, like caramel on meat, or salted popcorn with cakes. 

And the boy seemed to have gained some weight too. All of that was just before he disappeared from Aomine's and everyone's life. Wait... was he sick? It couldn't be, right? He had a kid and seem pretty fine now.

“I never told you but one time I fainted during practice.”  
“Wait! Are you sick or something?” Now he was worried.  
“No, let me finish.” Kagami took a sip of his coffee before continuing. Again, Aomine had the impression the boy wanted to take time.

“This sickness did continue for months. After I fainted they took me to the hospital and there they made a lot of exams. It was then that the doctor told me.”  
“Told you what?”  
“I was... pregnant.” Aomine's eyes went wide. Than the anger took place of the shock. Was he kidding?

“Don't say bull shit like that! If you want to make fun of me I'm leaving!” He stood up. “Just say you don't want to tell me you peace of shit!” He turned and started to go out.  
“I can prove it Aomine!” He turned to look at the other boy. His face was pale and serious. Normally he would think the other was joking, but Kagami was never good at lying. And his face was grave and he was looking straight at him with some red on his cheeks. He wasn't lying, or at least, he was convinced he was telling the truth. Still how could that be possible? He was a man for fuck's sake!

“You're a man, how can you prove something impossible?”  
“I... can let you see some picture and... ultrasound. And there are studies...”  
“Yeah like I believe that. They could be fakes.”  
“I can let you see them now.”  
“You could have them prepared before.”  
“Then you can ask Kuroko. He was there when I gave birth. And you know he doesn't lie.” Kagami was still serious. “I think he took a video.” Kagami was right, Tetsu would never lie about something like that. Though Kagami was a man and men can't give birth, right? And... Kuroko? He knew about this? He was there??? That little shit had never told him anything!

“You're a man. You can't...” He said.

“Yeah. The doctor explained us that day about this thing that some men can... get pregnant. They're called carriers. I didn't even knew I was one.”

“Wait! Men can...”  
“Not everyone. It's something not wide known yet though. I can explain you about all the difference between a normal man and a carrier.” Then Kagami stood up. “Just... follow me okay? I'll let you see. And you can call Kuroko afterwards if you want to confirm I am not lying.”  
Aomine was still doubtful, it could all be just a lie. Though he decided to follow Kagami, and see for himself. 

So they went to Kagami's apartment. But still something was not right. It wasn't a luxurious one, it was just an average apartment with old furniture that seemed to be second hand one, two rooms, a very little living room, a bathroom and a kitchen. Nothing like the apartment the boy had back then in Japan. He should have an even bigger apartment there in America, right? It had no sense at all, like that car.

“Here.” Kagami gave him a pile of things. There were pictures of him. Him with Kuroko. Him with Alex. His belly was lager and lager each picture, like he was... _No way! Men can't get pregnant!_

He was still denying it all. Even though Kagami in those pictures was big and round. He had seen his mother's pictures when she was expecting him, and Kagami was just like her.

Another one was with that “brother”of his, Himuro whatever. And he was really big there.

Then there were other pictures of him in an hospital bed with a little new born in his arms and other of him and the kid in various stages of growing. And there were ultrasounds too. And there was always the name Kagami Taiga written on them and the 'male' word written under 'mother's name and gender'.

But Aomine was still confused. If it was true then... who was the father? And how did it happen?  
“How?”  
“It seems that all their experimentation with implanting uterus made something change along the generations. Some men are born with it and can get pregnant. I didn't knew about this, and I never thought I was one of them. No one told me. I think that my mother knew, but never told even my father. It's something still rare so the government don't normally tell about it to the public. That's why people don't know about this.” He said. “I think my father knew something was odd about me, but not that I was a carrier, and he thought I was straight and never told me anything. When he found out I wasn't so straight it was already late, I was already pregnant. And he didn't like it one bit.”  
“Then the kid...”  
“It's yours.” Aomine needed a moment for his brain to register Kagami's words.

\------------------------


	5. Meeting him again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami met Aomine for the first time in two years and he was already shocked enough, he didn't need Kuroko telling him to meet the boy again and tell him everything, no thank you. He didn't want to seem like a lier or something worse.

**MEETING HIM AGAIN**

“No way!” Kagami wouldn't meet him again and he would make sure his friend would understand why. He had left for a reason, so what would be the meaning of that if he met Aomine now?

He told Kuroko that, and his friend, as always, argued that he owed Aomine an explanation.

That night he couldn't sleep, he was still thinking about his encounter with Aomine on the street.

He knew that the boy was in America, but he never asked Kuroko where he was and what college he was attending. After all, America was a big Country, and the boy could be everywhere, right?

He didn't want to think about it, it still hurt, even now. And more than that, he felt guilty for disappearing from night to day without telling anything, even if he knew that he couldn't explain himself back then.

Truthfully, recently he had heard about a really talented player at UCLA, but he didn't though anything about that, it could be anyone really, America was full of talented players, but even so, thinking back, he should have paid more attention.

Still they never met in two years, so why now?

And he still was so handsome... His dark chocolate skin... had it the same taste he remembered? His deep blue eyes that had always managed to make Kagami blush and feel lost in those deep oceans... did they still have their light? His perfect and hot body... _No Taiga don't even start to go there_ !

He knew that he was the one that left, but he had no choices. He couldn't expect anything from the other boy at that time, Aomine was never the kind of guy who was looking for a commitment, even with the girls he had had before. And he could never muster the courage to tell him about their baby. So he just left and raised their son alone.

“But Kagami-kun he needs an explanation and you know that.” Now, some days after his meeting with Aomine, his old friend was trying to make him meet his son's father again.

It was true that he disappeared one day without explanation, but he had a reason, a good one. And Kuroko knew it too well.

How could he say to his 'not even boyfriend' (because, really, they weren't even going out at the time) he was pregnant of their child?? For fuck sake he was a man! Who would have believed him??

And he himself had problems believing it at first, how could Aomine? More so the boy was into girls before starting having sex with Kagami.

He was just something new and fleeting for the Tohou ace, he was sure about that. And Aomine was not the kind of person to take care of someone else. Hell, he couldn't even take care of himself!

So Kagami went back to America. His father, as expected, didn't believed him at first, he made his son undergo to a lot of exams before admitting the evidence. He was also upset about knowing he wasn't so straight as he had always thought.

Kagami had had some girlfriends back in the States, but he soon understood he wasn't really into them. For starting, he had just kissed them and had never the urge to do more than that. But at the time he was also very young, so he had thought it was normal. Later on he had tried to go further, but something was missing. Then he threw himself into basketball and forgot about it. Until he had his first crush for a boy.

So he concluded that he might be bisexual, but his preferences went, undoubtedly, to men.

After meeting Aomine, though, he was sure about his preferences, and everything became complicated.

When his father had proof his son was indeed pregnant of God knows who and it was too late for abortion and the boy refused to give the kid for adoption, he just said to his son that he would take care of things only until it was necessary, that was until he was really an adult for the law some months later, after he had his degree (made it privately) and he was 17 years old.

Kagami had thought that his father could be angry, but in the end he would support his son. He was very wrong about it. His father was upset he wasn't straight, but he was furious about his pregnancy and refusal to let go the baby and, in the end, he turned his back at his own son.

After he was considered an adult for the law Kagami was on his own. His father threw him out when he was still in his sixth month and from that moment on he was by himself. Well, he still had Alex and his brother to help him, but Tatsuya was in Japan and Alex wasn't always there.

So the night he was thrown out of the apartment with just two bags of his things he went to Alex for help, and, after he explained what happened, she hugged him tight and had told him that everything would be alright. He moved in with her, and started to work as coach for some middle school kids until he couldn't move because he was too ahead with the pregnancy.

It wasn't easy, and even though he was trying to hide his condition, he was everyday bigger, and some people bullied him for his aspect. It hurt him hear those things, but he kept going.

Alex was there with Tatsuya and Kuroko when his little bundle of energy was born. His old friend wanted to be there for him, and he was grateful to still have him by his side.

Alex was there to help him when he had to learn everything about taking care of a new born baby. He didn't know shit about that. He had to learn everything and learn fast.

It wasn't easy. Being a man and a teen he had never thought about those kind of things too much. He didn't even knew the carrier could breast feed their babies for some time. Doctors said that men had the same mammal apparatus than women and they potentially could use them the same way. Carriers, apparently, could.

It was a strange sensation though, having a baby attached to your tit. And when he had no more milk he had to choose for the right substitute for his own, and don't forget the diapers and the creams and how many times he had to wake up during the night to feed or change his son. How to help the baby when he had a stomach-ache? When he started to have his first teeth? His fevers?

He made so many mistakes at first! But he learned. And his son grew up healthy and started to love basketball too.

When he finally started to work at the restaurant he could afford his own apartment, but Alex was still helping him, his working hours were different from the office ones and it wasn't easy for a single parent alone.

And now Kuroko was asking him to talk to Aomine and explain him, what? That they had a baby and Kagami had never told him? That he gave birth to the baby? He couldn't do that... He had seen the boy just for some instant and he was already so shaken. He couldn't meet him, he couldn't look at him and not feel guilty for leaving, even if, at the time, he had thought he had no other choice.

He knew that Kuroko was right, he knew that Aomine had the right to know, but still, how could he talk to Aomine now and tell him he had a son? He was a promising basketball star, he had a career as NBA player ahead of him, and Kagami didn't want to ruin that too. Leaving basketball was difficult for him, and even if he didn't regret it, he knew how important was for the tanned boy too, and he didn't want for Aomine to give up his dream, _their dream_ .

And even if the boy would believe him, (and it wasn't sure at all) Aomine couldn't destroy his career for them, he wouldn't do that to him. He didn't even knew if the boy would be eager to accept them anyway. Knowing how Aomine was in high school, Kagami highly doubted the boy would want them in his life now. And maybe he had a girlfriend, he always had one back then too, at least, before Kagami. And handsome as he was, he wouldn't have problems finding one even now.

He sighed. “I can't talk to him.”

“Kagami-kun he has the right to know.”

“I... how can I tell him? Look at me Kuroko. I'm a man! Do you really think he would believe me?? And even if he does, he may not want to have anything to do with us.”

“We've already talked about this Kagami-kun. You can prove it. And we'll make sure to give him all the evidence he needs. He has the right to know and make his own choices.” Kuroko had told him that same thing when he had just found out about his condition, but he couldn't talk to Aomine back then, and he couldn't do it now.

He passed a hand on his red strands, nervously. “It's been two years... I think we should let things be as they are.”

“Kagami-kun you're lonely and I know you still love him. And he is sad too. Please think about it. He's still the father of your son.”

“Kuroko... what if... you know he may have a girlfriend. I don't think this would be...”

“Please Kagami-kun, even if that's the case he needs to know and make his own choices.”

He sighed again. “Fine. I... I'll think about it. Just... don't expect too much.”  
“Thanks.” Then Kuroko asked about his son and his progresses and, after some idle talk, they said their goodbye and the red head went to sleep, or at least try.

The next days went uneventful, and he had nearly forgotten about Aomine. Key word: nearly.

“Taiga we're finishing here, you can go ahead.” The head chef told him. He was the only one that knew about Kagami having a son, even if he was thinking he was a single father and thus he was always helping him in some way, so he knew that Kagami had to go take his son before going back home most of the times (Alex had her own home, she rarely slept at Kagami's apartment nowadays) and it was already late that night.

He had the night shift and that meant Alex had to pick the kid from the kindergarten and take care of him until now. And it was 2 a.m. now, so he had to get back and try to not wake the woman.

He thanked his boss and went to change before heading out. Just out of the door, though, was stopped by the young co-worker that had a crush on him.

She may have waited for him for at least half an hour, (being a sous chef Kagami had to stay way longer than the other, he had to take care of the next day's menu and some other things).

“I was thinking that maybe...” she seemed embarrassed and her cheeks were slightly red. “... we can go to drink something before heading home?” She asked while taking him by an arm.

“Uh.. ah...” She was bolder than he had thought and couldn't react fast enough.

“You seem always be in a hurry, but this time you can't escape.” She said boldly.

“Look, it's late and I can't...”   
“Oh come on it's just some drink and maybe we can...” She came more near and her chest touched Kagami's arm, making him jump away and disentangle from her grip.

“Look I really have to go...” He said while the girl tried to hug him again.

“I know you don't have a girlfriend, so you don't have to refrain yourself...” She attached herself again to Kagami's arm.

Then a group of people came from the other direction, making the girl uncomfortable with their talk. So Kagami turned to look at them too. They were tall guys with sports bags, clearly athletes. Then he saw the UCLA uniform and his heart ached for a moment. He could have been one of them if things went differently. Well, he had made his choice, no point thinking about what he couldn't do. Besides, he loved his son, and he would do anything for him. He didn't regret giving up his dream, not for his son. That didn't mean he stopped loving the sport though. But what were they doing out at this hour? Maybe they went to a party or something, he highly doubted they were still training.

“We're going ahead!” One of the boys said to the one that was still standing there.

“Late with your wife?” The boy said to the red head.

“Wha....” Kagami couldn't even understand what the boy was saying at first, until he rose his sight and looked at Aomine standing in front of them, while the girl started to blush at those words.

“We're not yet...” She started, but was cut off by the red head.

“No!” Then Aomine rose an eyebrow.

Kagami, though, turned to look at the girl. “I'm already late, I have to go now, I can't go out with you. Sorry.” He then freed himself again from her grip without even looking at her expression. Unfortunately he had to go through Aomine to go away from there.

“But Kagami I...” The girl still tried to stop him. _Fuck I can't avoid it, right? And why do I have to tell her in front of Aomine of all people?_  
Kagami turned to look at the girl now. She was pretty, with black long hair that where cascading on her shoulders, a slim figure and big chest. Maybe if he were straight he could have tried to date her, but he wasn't even interested in her that way. And he had a son, he didn't have time for casual flings. Moreover how would she react to him having a son?

“Look, you're a good and fine girl, but I can't answer your feelings.” He said, looking at the girl that now was almost crying.

“I... I'm not giving up!” She then ran away with tears in her eyes.

“Oh, you made her cry.”  
“Shut up!” He started to go towards the parking lot, followed by the tanned boy. “Stop following me!”  
“Why? Scared to let me meet your wife?”  
“What are you talking about??”  
“Well I saw you with the kid.” Kagami froze for a second, with the keys in his hand.  
“Fuck!” He knew he couldn't avoid the issue any longer anymore, still he was so scared... what if Aomine rejected them? What if he didn't believe him? Wait! When did he even saw the kid???

They reached his car, Kagami still in a turmoil of emotions. Thankfully they had repaired it, even though he had to thank Alex again, since she helped to pay for it. “You know, I never thought to see you again.”

“Yeah, you disappeared without an explanation after all.”  
“I...” He sighed. “I had a reason.”  
“Yeah right.” Came Aomine's bitter answer. “Marry some chick and have a baby.” Did Aomine really thought that? Well, if it was him, he too would think something like that.

“Fine, I'll tell you. I'll explain everything. Can we... uhm... meet another day? I'll have a day off in some days.”  
Aomine hesitated for one moment, then he started to talk. “Yeah. I don't have your contact, though.”

Right, he changed his number when he came back to America. “Just give me yours, I'll call you.” He said.

“Yeah.” Aomine wrote his number on a paper and gave it to him. “If you don't call...”

“I'll contact you!”  
Then he entered the car and started the engine. When he got back home he went to see his son in his bedroom. He was peacefully sleeping in his bed.

“Taiga, you're home?”  
“Yeah, sorry Alex. I didn't want to wake you up.” The woman had just woken up and was yawning.  
“It's fine. He was good. And you had to work.” He thanked the blonde again and went to bed. If she wasn't there he didn't knew how he could do all this time. She rarely slept there anymore, most of the times he had to go to Alex's apartment to take his son and today was one of these times. He took his son in his arms, (he didn't even stir) the bag already secured on his shoulder, thanked Alex and exited the apartment. Once in his car he secured the kid in the child seat and started the engine.

God he was exhausted. Once at home he took the kid in his room and then went to his own room and didn't even remember how he got in his bed.

The next day Kagami went to work and the girl was there. She tried to approach him once, then she stopped herself with a sad expression.

“Something happened between you two?”  
His co-worker asked. It was him that made Kagami notice the girl's feelings.

“Mm. She confessed.”

“Ohhh, it was time already! It's been awhile she has a crush on you.”

“I... rejected her.”  
“What??? Taiga she's...”  
“I know, she's pretty and all. But I can't, not now.” _Not ever_.

“Mmm, I thought that you just needed a push. But I see that you may have some serious problem to solve, am I right? She's very pretty after all, it would be a pity to refuse her.”  
“Yeah.” He finished the bavarian cream for the cake.

“Well, she doesn't seem inclined to give up though.”  
“Yeah, she told me last night.”  
“Last night???”  
Then Kagami realised what the other boy was thinking and stopped his imagination immediately. “Wait! It's not what you think!!! She waited for me in front of the restaurant and we had just talked.”

“Yeah, I know. You're too pure to do things like that.”  
 _Pure? Me???Ah, if only you knew..._ ”I'm not! I just...”  
“I know Taiga, really, you're a very correct person. That's why I was trying to help you.”

He thanked the boy, but he really didn't need help, nor a relationship.

The next day was his day off and he would take his son to the park nearby, he wanted his little ball of happiness to enjoy his day.

So the next morning he woke up, took care of himself, and went to cook for breakfast. He was finishing when Alex and his son came in together. She had stayed the night since he had a really late shift. Thank God she was wearing something. Having a kid around had taught the woman to not wander naked all the time.

“Mornin' Taiga.”  
“Mama good morning!” The little kid was grinning, already knowing that today's breakfast was pancakes.

“Morning. Set the table you two, so we can eat in a minute.”

After breakfast Alex decided it was time to go, - she still had a job to go to and a home to be - leaving Kagami to think about his meeting with Aomine later.

He knew Kuroko was right, he had to talk to the boy, he had to tell him about his son, even if he would not believe him. More so now that he had saw the kid. Still he was afraid.

“Mama?”

“Uh, yes?” He had taught his little boy to not call him mama when there were people around, even though Alex was different and the boy's tongue sometime slipped, but when they were alone he was free to call him however he liked the most.

He had told his son the truth, that even though he was a man, he was the one that gave birth to him, but since it was still rare for men to give birth, he would have to keep it a secret. It wasn't simple to answer the many question the kid made, and to some of those he had to say 'when you will be older I will explain', but most of them he could answer, even if it wasn't a simple subject to talk about.

“Why you're mad?”  
“I'm not mad, why you think I am?”  
“You made a face!”

“I'm just... I was just thinking.”  
“'Bout what?”

He then tried to divert his clever son's attention. Really, he sure didn't inherited it from him or Aomine. “About us this afternoon going to the park. Would you like to go? It's sunny today.”  
“Yeeee!!! I wanna go mama!!!”  
“Then it's decided.”  
So he spent the morning with his son, lazing around. Then, after the baby's little nap after lunch they headed to the park nearby.

He had texted Aomine asking him to meet there, he didn't trusted himself to see the man in a place where they were alone. And he wouldn't cut his son's time, so it was a win-win situation.

His son was more free spirited than he was, (and he had no language problems, since he was fluent both in English and in Japanese) even as a kid, so he had less problems making friends, and Kagami was glad about that. He was currently playing with other two kids and Kagami was observing them, so he didn't notice someone approach him.

“Yo.” He could still recognise that voice though, even after two years he would never mistake it for someone else's.

He turned to look at Aomine.

“Hi.”

The boy sat next to him. “So?”  
He sighed. “As you can see I have a son.”  
“No shit.”

“Just let me explain.” He really didn't knew where to start, so he started from the beginning.

“Back then we were too young. And we weren't even really going out. I didn't knew what we were exactly. I didn't even knew why you, I mean, you had always loved big chested women. Why did you even had sex with me?” He said.

“Kaga...”  
“Let me finish.” He said. “I thought I was … something new that would soon become boring. So when I knew about him I came here.” He pointed at his son.

“You knew... you mean you flew here to bang some girl and have a son?”  
“That's not... No!”

“Kagami kids don't grow under a cabbage leaf.”  
“I know that!” _More than you think_.

“Then you must have had sex with someone.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Did you have sex with them when you were still in Japan then? Or was she in America? Did you have sex with them while we were...”  
“Yes. No!” He was so frustrated. He passed a hand through his red strands.

“I was...”

“This is so ridiculous!” Aomine stood up annoyed. He could see that, but how could he explain what happened two years earlier?

“If you don't want to tell me just say it!”  
“I'm trying to tell you it's just... complicated!”  
“You cut off everyone without a word just to fly here and have a kid, it's not complicated!”  
“He's... and don't yell, we're in a park with kids!” Then a cry was heard and he turned to look at his son, who was looking at a kid crying and a woman was running towards said kid, so he too stood up and went to see what was happening, muttering a “Fuck!”

“What happened?” He asked the woman.  
“Your kid hit my little here! Teach him some manner!” She complained.  
He looked at his son, crouching in front of him. “Nowaki, what happened? Why did you hit the kid? You know you shouldn't hit people.” He asked, while taking his son in his arms.

“He said I was a liar!”

“And you hit him? You know it's not a good thing hitting someone. Now say you're sorry.”  
“No!”  
He could feel the woman's angry gaze on him. “Why he said you were lying anyway?”  
“He said I have no mum. So I said that you're my mum and he said I was lying.”   
“I see.” He sighed. He couldn't say his son was wrong, he gave birth to him after all, so technically he was his mother, but other people didn't knew it and he couldn't openly say to them. There were too few men capable of that and people would treat them differently if they knew.

“You're a single father?” The woman was surprised.  
“Yeah, sorry, I'll scold my son again.” He said turning.

“It's okay, maybe... maybe we can...” _Oh no, not that shit again!_

He didn't wait to hear what the woman would say, he had heard it too many times those years. At this point some of them offered help and others just started to openly flirt with him. And right now he wasn't in the mood for either of them. “Sorry, we should be going now.”

He headed to the bench, still holding his son and took his things. “Sorry Aomine, we'll finish another time.” His little boy was hugging him tight with his head resting on his shoulder.

“Doesn't matter.” Aomine snorted. “I'm not interested anymore.”  
“Just so you know there was never a girl.” He answered, irritated for Aomine's words, now annoyed too, leaving the other boy there and taking home his son, asking him what he wanted for dinner.

Once there he tried to explain his little boy once again why he couldn't tell people about him being his mother and why he couldn't say that men could give birth.

It wasn't easy though, the little boy didn't understand why he couldn't tell them if it was true, why people wouldn't believe him, and why he had to say Kagami was his father instead, and that he had not a mum. He had taught the kid to not lie, and, technically, he now was saying him to do just that.

Days passed by and he didn't hear from Aomine at all. Well, he couldn't blame him, he would be surprised to see him again.

\----------------------------


	6. Am I a father?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for Kagami to tell Aomine about his son, their son, and prepare himself for a possible rejection...

**AM I A FATHER?**

“It's yours.” Kagami had said. _Mine? The kid? How_??? _Think Daiki. For once use your brain_.

Then everything clicked. Now everything made sense. The timing was right. And all of Kagami's strange behaviours during their last year of high school... And Kagami disappearing too. The kid had blue eyes, the same colour as Aomine, and darker skin... _He is... mine_ ? Thinking about it they had never used protection, since they were both clean and men can't get pregnant. Or so they had thought...

An insane joy surged inside of him and just after that a great anger too. How could Kagami not tell him?? Why disap pearing without a word?

He had lost at least two years of his son's life! His son!!!

“Fucking bastard!” He didn't even had realized he had been standing up while talking. He just reacted punching the red head on his face. Hard.

The boy was now nursing his cheek, seated on the pavement, eyes watery and not looking at Aomine at all.

“How could you...” He said, still having his hands closed in fists. Then he just turned on his heels and went toward the door. “You had no right!” He exited the place closing the door behind himself. He needed air, he needed to think.

His son.

HIS.

And he didn't even knew.

Kagami had kept it from him. He had kept him away from Aomine.

He didn't even knew his son's name.

_Fuck_ . “FUCK!” He walked for God knew how much without caring wher e he was going.

When he went back to the dorm it was already dark and he still couldn't think about anything else. He slept just for some hour s before going to his lessons like a zombie. Only practice could help him clear his mind a bit, even though he knew he wasn't really in it either and was scolded by the coach. Fucking great!

The next day he called Kuroko, still pissed off.

“You knew and didn't tell me?!”  
“He asked me not to tell anyone. Especially you.”

“He's my son Tetsu! You should have told me!” He knew he seemed desperate, but he didn't care.

“I promised not to, I am really sorry.”  
“Then you had to make him do it. The bastard never told me anything!”

“Then Aomine-kun, if Kagami-kun had told you at that time how would you have reacted?”

“Of course I...” And he stopped talking. At that time they weren't even dating. They were what, seventeen? Kagami was his first man and the boy did think he was just a fly for the Tohou ace. And Aomine had always some girls around, he had a lot of girlfriends before, but never cared for them. He stayed with them just for the sex as much as they stayed with him to brag off they had a Miracle as boyfriend.

He had never thought about this before, he had never really and properly dated anyone before. And he had never officially asked Kagami out.

It was logic for Kagami to think he was doing the same with him. He had never thought about that. He had never even though about having children one day, not with a single one of those girls. They were just teenagers with too much hormones in action. Future for them was still something far away...

But when he saw Kagami with a kid that day, something in him stirred. Something...

He was pissed and didn't knew why. Why Kagami had a son? Why had he someone so important that wasn't him? Why was someone else's son? Now he knew what all of that was. Jealousy. And fear. Fear to have already lost him forever. Jealousy because someone else was more important than him for K agami, so important that he h ad a son with them. They had something he and Kagami could never have together. And he felt betrayed.

He went to America to search for Kagami, but in two years he didn't find the boy anywhere. And now, suddenly, n ot only he met Kagami again. Bu t the boy had a son, his son, and had never told Aomine.

“ _Why are you so shocked Aomine-kun? Did you ever thought about having kids before?”_  
Kuroko was right, he had never thought about it. Not even once. And if one of those girl would have approached him saying she was pregnant he would have said something like “Your fault for being a slut” and left them by themselves.

But Kagami was different. Though if the boy had told him at that time he wouldn't have reacted well. So Kagami had thought it was better not tell him at all and left.

He could understand that, really. At least, his mind could. But he felt betrayed nonetheless. Kagami had thought better than tell him, he didn't even tried.

And it hurt. Why? Why it hurt so much? Was it because K agami didn’t trust in him? Was it because it was his and Kagami's child? Was it because he had discovered he had a son after two fucking years???

“Aomine-kun you weren't even able to take care of yourself back then.” Yeah, he couldn't even cook an egg in high school. And he wouldn't even think to try.

“And how would you have reacted if he had told you he was pregnant?” Again, Tetsu was right, he would have thought it was a joke, exactly like he had reacted now.

Though now he knew it was true. They had a son, together.

Theirs... His and Kagami's.

Something inside him was proud about it, possessive even.

And suddenly he remembered the time he saw the kid for the first time. He had thought 'what if'. What if the kid was mine? And he was angry because it wasn't. He was pissed because he wanted the kid's dark skin was inherited from him and not from some random girl.

But now he knew. And he couldn't ignore it anymore.

A pang of sorrow was engulfing him, he had lost two years... two fucking years of his son's life. But no more... he didn't want to lose another moment and Kagami better to understand that.

A week later he was in front of the school where Kagami was teaching waiting for the red head. When the man saw him he seemed... displeased? Angry? Sad? He didn't knew. But they needed to talk. For real this time.

Aomine knew he reacted the wrong way, he knew it really, but he was so pissed... and he needed time to think and come up to a decision. That was why a week passed, but he was ready now.

Kuroko had said to him that Kagami was thinking he was mad because he didn't tell him he had a son and wouldn't want have anything to do with them anymore. He misunderstood his last words. True, he had said to Kagami he had no right, sure he was angry because Kagami didn't tell him about their son, but he meant he had no right to hide his son from him, to not tell him anything, to go away leaving him alone...

“Aomine?” Kagami wasn't really looking at him, his expression sad.

“We need to talk.”

“I thought you wouldn't... want to have anything to do with me anymore.”

“Yeah well, I needed to think.” Kagami sighed and just said that they couldn't talk there and asked Aomine to follow him.  
They went to Kagami's apartment again (with his sorrow excuse for a car) and the boy offered him some coffee. They were sat on the old couch in the living room. It seemed having seen a lot along the years.

“Where's the kid?”  
“Alex is taking care of him while I'm working. The kindergarten is already closed today.”

“So, you thought it would be better not tell me. How did you… I mean. The doctor just said you were pregnant and you came here?”

“I... had to think. They said I was too advanced for an abortion even if I wanted to do it. He said I could give him for adoption. I had to think about a lot of things.” Kagami seemed not comfortable talking about this and Aomine started to seriously think about it too. If things were reversed, how would he have reacted? Too advanced in the pregnancy, the option to give him away to some stranger... It couldn't have been an easy decision, and Kagami was just 17 back then. A 17 years old boy living alone. It must have been really difficult, and he kept it a secret from everyone, everyone but Kuroko.  
“You kept him though.”  
“I didn't want to give him to anyone. He's my... our son.” The boy corrected himself. _Our_. Again that word was hitting Aomine's heart like a hammer.

“I came here and graduated privately thanks to my father. I came here before someone could... see and ask. My father wasn't happy at all.”  
Aomine snorted. “His male son was pregnant, it must have been a shock.”

“More than you think. At first he didn't believed it, since I had some girlfriends in the past, so he had thought I was straight. But when he had the proofs I was really pregnant he was angry. In addition I didn't wanted to tell him who the father was, since I never told even him, I mean you.”

He could understand that. Kagami was always stubborn. So they may have argued about all the issue.

“I didn't want to give the baby away and marry a girl like he wanted. In the end when I graduated, he was adamant I at least do that, I was fully considered an adult and he cut ties with me.”

“Wait! Are you saying that he left you alone? Pregnant?”  
“Yes?”  
“And you were still…”  
“About six months. So I moved in with Alex. She helped me a lot. And Kuroko too gave me some advice along the way.”

“Are you an idiot????” Now he was pissed again. Not only with Kagami, but his father too. How could he leave his son still pregnant alone? Cut ties with him... This meant he threw him out? And now he started to understand other things too. Why Kagami was living in a so little apartment, why the poor, cheap and old furniture, why the old car. “You should have contacted me!”  
“Then what? Aomine we were never going out to begin with! And would you have believed me if I told you? We were teenagers, what could you do? How your parents would react?”  
“You could at least try!”

“I couldn't! If you had told me you didn't care I...”

Aomine was looking at the red head again. He, himself, wasn't sure how he would have reacted back then, but Kagami hesitating like that because he feared his reaction was something he had never thought would happen. But again, Kagami was kinder than people thought, and he probably was very fragile in a situation like that. He sighed.

He was also frustrated now, and angry. To Kagami for not telling him, to Kagami''s father, an insensible bastard, to himself, he wasn't even good enough to see what Kagami was going through. Sure he was a stupid teenager back then, but not notice at all? He had seen Kagami was strange, but he had assumed it was something related to school.

“Two years Kagami.” He was sat on the couch, his hand between his strands. “And I don't even know his name.” He said. “I wasn't there when he was born. I wasn't there when he started to walk or talk. Does he even know who am I?”

“Nowaki.”  
“What?”  
“His name.”

“As in typhoon? Really?”  
“Well, he kinda was one for me.” The boy said. “And he doesn't know. I mean, I told him that his father didn't knew about him, so he isn't angry with you. But he doesn't know who his father is.”

“Well, I am his father. And I am here now.”  
“You can't be serious!”

“Why?”  
“You have a career ahead of you Aomine! You'll go play in the NBA. And I can't tell him about you now and see him sad when you leave!”

“Who said I'll leave? And you have given up your career too.”

“That was my choice! And I had to take care of him.”  
“You had no choice.” He had just realized himself that. Kagami might have thought he had no choice at all. He had found out he was pregnant and too ahead for everything. But he couldn't give away their son. And his father disinherited him, so he had to give up on going to college and be a pro at the NBA, he had to find a job and raise their son alone. That was why he never went to college, he had no money for it and he had a kid to take care of. Now Aomine could see what Kagami had given up for their kid and the realization really hit him hard. He now knew why he did never find Kagami in any college...

“I could give him...”  
“Don't even say that.” Adoption. Even Kagami couldn't do that, he kept the baby and raised him alone for two years.

“Tell him.”  
“What?”  
“I am his father. I'll help from now on.”

“You have college Aomine. And basketball.”  
“I'll find a job.” He knew he seemed stupid, he knew he seemed desperate, but he couldn't stop now, he couldn't control his trembling voice either.  
“You don't have to do...”  
“I lost two years, I will not lose more than that!” He looked at the other boy and for the first time that day Kagami looked straight at him too. There was an awkward silence for a while before Kagami started to talk.

“I wanted to tell you so many times. But in the end I couldn't do it. And then I came here, hoping to start a new life.” The boy was pensive while talking. “Kuroko kept telling me to tell you, but I couldn't. I kept thinking that you would reject us.”

“Well, I'm here now. And I'm not running away.” He was looking straight at Kagami, even if his eyes stung.

“It will not be easy, you can't go back like with a pet or something.”  
“I know that!”

Kagami then sighed. “Are you really sure?”

“Kagami... he's my son.”

“Fine. I'll tell him.”

After that they talked about what would happen from then on. Kagami made sure he wouldn't even think about leaving college and basketball. And the kid would need time to adjust and accept Aomine, the two of them would need time to know each other.

“Who knows about him?” Aomine asked. “I already know Tetsu knew. And that guy, Himuro. I saw him in some picture.”

“Just them and Alex. I cut ties with anyone else when I came back here.”

At some point Kagami asked something Aomine didn't think about yet. “Anyway, what about your parents?”

“Ah? Oh.” _Oh_. Right, Aomine's parents. Well he would tell them. At least his mother. His father... was another story.

“I'll tell my mother somehow.”  
“Aomine, if they react like my father...”  
“I'm sure my mother wouldn't. She has always wanted grandsons. Though I don't know how she will react about me having a son with another man.”  
“That's why you shouldn't tell them. At least until you finish college and have a stable job.”

Was Kagami sacrificing himself again? Was he fearing he would be thrown out too? Well, knowing his father that wouldn’t be so out of the blue, but he wouldn't leave Kagami and their son alone again. And he was sure that he couldn't keep this from Satsuki for lo ng. That woman was too perceptive, she would know he was hiding something as soon as she would talk with him. He could just hope she wouldn't tell his parents before he could.

“I'm not leaving, you hear me?”

The red head looked at him, surprised. “What are you saying???”  
“I'm saying that I will stay. And I'll be a good father.”  
“That's... what if...”  
“Not happening!”

“But...”  
“Don't ever try to disappear on me. Ever again.”

“Fine, you win.”

So the next weeks Kagami had to tell his son about Aomine and the kid asked so many difficult question Kagami didn't really knew where to start explaining.

Meanwhile Aomine went to some job interview and it seem he could find something, even though it was only part time for the time being, but it was a start.

Things between him and Kagami were still awkward though.

They didn't see each other for two years, and they didn't know where they stood to each other now. Kagami was avoiding asking Aomine if he had a girlfriend, and Aomine to ask Kagami if he had found someone, he had to be a good father for the time being anyway, even if Kagami had someone, t he kid was still Aomine's son. But even so, thinking that Kagami may had found someone to have a new family with was making Aomine's heart ache. He came to America to find Kagami, and finally, after two years, he had succeeded. He had never thought he would find a son too, but he would not let this opportunity slip from his fingers.

\-------------------------------------


	7. Will it be alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami had never thought that Aomine would be this mature, maybe he misjudged him? Or the boy had grown up those last two years? Whatever... he can't deny him hisson anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently my computer broke.. . Black screen. I'm trying to fix it, thought our government want another lockdown, so it will be a bit complicated.   
> I'll be back fully as soon as I can!!!   
> I hope you'll be here again reading my story when that happens

**WILL IT BE ALRIGHT?**

Kagami was shocked when he heard Aomine say those words. “I'm not leaving” he said... But he was the one that left, not Aomine. And why the boy was so willing to help them anyway? He had been so selfish back then. He came in America pursuing his dream of playing in the NBA, something that Kagami had to give up years ago, so he didn't want for Aomine to give that up too, he didn't want for the boy to lose his chance.

But the other had made it clear that he would stay in their lives in a way or another, and he couldn't deny him or his son that right, not anymore. He was the father of his son after all, and he deserved a chance as much as Nowaki deserved to have his father. He knew that, but he had always feared Aomine's reaction, Aomine's rejection, and he couldn't bear Nowaki to be abandoned again if Aomine changed idea.  
And now that the boy came back in their lives and said he was willing to take care of their son...

Kagami wasn't eager at first, Aomine could change his mind in a few weeks and Nowaki wouldn't take it well. That was the reason he didn't want to accept at first, but the other boy made it clear he was determined, so he reluctantly decided to give them a chance.

It wasn't easy to tell Nowaki. The little boy asked so many questions.

“ _Why you kept it secret to him? Is that my fault mama?”  
“No, of course no dear, it's because of me. You never did anything wrong.”  
“But mama is so kind...”  
“Yeah, but I hid it from him. It was selfish on my part.”_

“ _But you always say that keeping secrets is bad.”_

“ _I know, but sometimes you have to do it to_ _protect those yo_ _u love.”  
“Then if I wasn't here...”  
“Nowaki, don't ever think it's your fault. You're a gift. I was just afraid of his reaction.”  
“Why? Am I something not good?”  
“No, of course not. You're the best thing ever. It's because I wasn't ready. I know you can't understand now. Men having kids is still something rare. But he's a good person and he wants to be a good father. Let's give him a chance. Yeah?”  
“But... what if... he doesn't like me?”_

“ _That would be impossible. Because you're my little beautiful tiger cub.” He pinched his son's nose with a smile, making the kid laugh._

And now was the day Aomine and his son would really meet as such. He was nervous and Nowaki too, and judging from Aomine's last messages he was anxious too.

The doorbell rang and he went to open the door. Aomine was there, visibly tense. “Can I come in?”  
“Uh yeah, sorry.” He made space for the other man and closed the door behind them.

“Where is he?”  
“He's coming, he's just a bit shy.”  
“Yeah.”  
Then the little boy came in the living room, walking like a robot.

Kagami observed Aomine. He was looking at the kid with a strange expression. He had never saw that kind of face and he didn't knew what to think, he couldn't understand what the other was thinking. But there was something akin water in his eyes, were they tears? Had he ever been so emotional? Or was he just tired?

Then Aomine broke the silence. “Uhm hi.” Awkward as hell...

“Hello.” The kid said, shyly, going to take Kagami's hand and looking at his mother.

“Uhm well, this is Aomine Daiki, your... uh father.”

Then Aomine remembered he had an envelope in his hand. “Uh yeah, this... I brought this for you.” He then gave it to the kid, but the boy was too shy, so Kagami was the one that actually took it and opened it in front of the little boy.

“Look, you like these sweets! Say thanks.” He said to his son, who timidly said thanks to Aomine. He was the one that suggested Aomine to bring those, knowing the kid loved them a lot.

“Want to eat some?”  
“Yes!” The boy's expression brightened, still looking at Kagami. “Then I'm going to take something to drink with them. Would you help your... father to sit and prepare some mugs?  
The boy nodded and Kagami ruffled his hair, going to the kitchen and hoping the two would start to properly talk to each other.

He took his time there, waiting a bit to let them try to know each other. When he came back he found the two talking about basketball. He should have known. He smiled looking at them. Maybe it was a good thing after all.

They passed a lazy afternoon like that, simply eating sweets and playing with their son. Aomine was surprisingly sweet and patient (who would have known?!) and Nowaki, even though he was still shy, warmed a bit to the man.

It was strange, Kagami had never thought something like that could ever happen. He had made peace with the idea that he would raise his son alone, but there Aomine was, playing with the kid in the living room like a father would do. He still wasn't sure where they would go from then on though, and that was worrying him.

At some point Aomine stood up. “Well, it's time to go, it's already pretty late.” He looked at the time and noticed Aomine was right, it was already dinner time.

“You... uh can stay for dinner.”

“Are you sure?” Truthfully he had said that without thinking. But... maybe it was fine.  
“Yeah. Just... keep an eye on him while I'm cooking.”

“Yeah I can do that.” Aomine smiled. A smile! And not a smirk, but a real smile, like the ones he sometime showed back then, (especially when they played ball) the ones Kagami loved so much to see on the idiot's face.

It was the first time in years that he was seeing the boy smile like that, and his heart skipped a beat. _No no no that can't be happening!_ _Not again_!! _Taiga cool your head. Now_!

He fled in the kitchen to calm himself.

He started to clean and cut the vegetables. Then worked with the meat.

As always, cooking helped him to calm down. He could do this. He could keep his head clear and not having... reactions _feelings_? toward Aomine. Yes, he was his son's father, but that was all. What had happened between them years ago ended when he came back to America. Yeah, he could stay cool and have a friendship with him now.

That night they had curry. The three of them ate together, with Aomine shoving the food in his mouth like he had been starving for a whole month, saying that it was too much time he had tasted Kagami's food.

And Kagami wasn't flattered by it, not at all! He wasn't happy to hear the other boy still liked his food, he wasn't happy when Aomine decided to help him with the dishes, something he never did when they were in high school.

“Here the last one.” He gave the dish to the other boy to dry.

“When will you start working?”  
“Next week.”

“Are you really sure you want to do it? Will it not affect your studies or practice?”

“Kagami, I already told you, it will be fine. Besides he's my son. Do you really think that I can let you do all by yourself?”  
“I have done...”  
“Yeah, and you shouldn't have.”

“I... I'll let the kindergarten know that... if something happen they can call you too.”  
“Yeah.”

At that point a sleepy kid entered the kitchen rubbing his eyes with his arm. “Mama, 'm sleepy.”

“Yeah I can see that little tiger.” Kagami was looking at his son, he better go and help him to go to bed.

“I'll do it Kagami.”  
“But...”  
Aomine was looking at him with another strange expression. “Let me at least try.”

“Fine. Tell him a story and he'll be sleeping in a minute.”

“Now..” Aomine took Nowaki in his arms and headed to the kid's bedroom. “Let me tell you something about your mother.”

Kagami didn't knew what to think. He had never thought that Aomine had it in him. Being a doting father and take care of a kid. Yet there he was, doing exactly that. He was just hoping that it wasn't something the boy would get tired of like a used toy.

He headed to the living room, exhausted, even though he didn’t go to work that day a lot of things happened. He turned on the TV, but didn't actually followed anything on there.

He was starting to doze off when Aomine emerged from the other room.

“How it'd go?”  
“I told him about your victory at the first year of the Winter Cup. He fell asleep in the middle.”

“Yeah, he loves basketball.”  
“Well, he's our son, I'm not surprised.”  
“Yeah...”  
“I should really go now, or the dorm will be closed and I'll have to sleep on a bench.”

“Yeah. I mean, you should go.”

“I'll call you. Night Ta-Kagami.”

Kagami heard Aomine's slip of tongue, even though he said nothing, still he felt his cheek warming up. “Good night Aomine.” He shouldn't be so happy about that, he didn't want to hope. They were just two people that, by chance, had a son together. They had never been really lovers, so he had not right to hope for something.

They didn't see each other for two years and a lot happened in their respective lives. They were practically strangers now.

He should be just happy that Aomine wanted to be in his son's life, that was already more than he had ever hoped for until then.

\--------------------------


	8. Meeting his son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Aomine finally meets his son face to face and starts to know him. He had never dealt with kids before, so he's a bit awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, I'm back, hoping it last :P   
> Here we're back again in lockdown... I hope you're all well.  
> But now just enjoy this new chapter :)

**MEETING HIS SON**

Aomine was in front of Kagami's door, he had been pacing pacing for at least 5 minutes before he had the gut to ring the doorbell. He was so tense... What if the kid hated him? What if didn't liked Aomine? What if Aomine messed up big?

He, Aomine Daiki, was anxious to really meet his son. It would be fine, right? Kagami said so, but what if things didn't go well?

He sighed and pushed the doorbell button. Soon enough Kagami opened the door. He seemed nervous too.

When the kid came in the room he seemed really shy, so Aomine said hello, trying to ease the tension, not really doing a good job. He really didn't knew what to do with kids, he had no experience at all dealing with them,  what with avoiding anything that could resemble one.

Even when he was still in Japan and Satsuki wanted to help him finding a summer job. She said that being a baby sitter was easy and fun, but he really didn't knew what to do with kids, so he just refused and went for something entirely different.

But this was his son and he really wanted to know him better and not screw things up with him, more than they already were.

Then he remembered to have some sweets, so he offered them to the little boy, but he hid behind Kagami. Was he so terrible? Was his son fearing him so much?

“Look, you like these sweets! Say thanks.” Kagami was trying to help and, even though he was grateful, he was thinking that maybe he would never be liked by his own son. “Want to eat some?”  
“Yes!” The boy's expression brightened looking at the red head. “Then I'm going to make something to drink. Would you help your... father to sit and take mugs?”  
The kid nodded and Kagami ruffled his hair, going to the kitchen, leaving them alone. Aomine wanted to stop the other boy, he didn't knew what to do or what to say and seeing the kid's expression he was thinking the same. So he just opted for retrieving the mugs from the cupboard and put them on the table.

“Not that.” The kid said. “The red one is for mama, here. The orange one is mine.”

“Oh.” He then gave the two mugs to the kid so he could put them on the table. There also was a blue one. Aomine he hesitated for a moment, then he took it for himself.

“Are you really my father?” The little kid asked, looking at him.

“Yeah. Sorry I didn't know until some time ago.”  
“Mama told me. Do you... hate us?”

What was he saying? “No, why s hould I?”  
“Cause mama hid something. It's a bad thing, right?”  
He sighed and looked at the kid. “Well, things are complicated sometimes. I just wanna know you  more, now that I have the chance.” 

The kid, Nowaki, timidly smiled. “Really?”  
“Yeah.”

“So you're not angry?”

“I was. But not anymore.” They sat in silence for a bit.  
“Mama said you play basketball.”  
“Yeah, I play. I can teach you if you want.”  
“Really? Mama teaches me sometime. But he has no time lately and he said that he stopped playing.” Aomine looked at the little boy. Kagami had stopped playing the game they both loved when he was pregnant. It must have been a difficult decision to make all by himself, keeping the baby and having to give up on his dream.

Kagami had to sacrifice a lot of things, and he was disinherited too.

“Yeah I know. He was really good once.”

“Was he?”

“Yeah. He was the only one that could beat me.”

“Are you good?”  
“Yeah. I'm the ace of my college team. You should come watch me play.”

When Kagami came back they ate the sweets with some cinnamon chocolate and played a bit. Aomine di dn't know if he was doing good, but it was surprisingly fun. Nowaki seemed a bit less shy now, and that was a good sign, right? At least he was hoping it was. 

He wa s really their son, uh? He loved basketball and he inherited Kagami's hair and bright smile, while his skin colour and eyes where Aomine's and, maybe, his way of asking things too.  Aomine’s heart warmed at the thought, he liked the idea of the kid being a mix of him and Kagami.

It was strange how homely it was all of that, the kid playing with him and Kagami looking at them, but he didn't mind too much. He liked it even.

“Well, time to go, it's already pretty late.” Aomine didn't really wanted to, but if he didn’t hurry back, the cafeteria would close and he would skip dinner or go to some fast food joint.

“You... uh can stay for dinner.”

“Are you sure?” Kagami was really inviting him to stay?  
“Yeah. Just... keep an eye on him while I'm cooking.”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Aomine smiled.

It had been ages since he la s t tasted Kagami's food and it was even more delicious than before, the boy had improved, working in a restaurant really suited Kagami.

After they had eaten Nowaki took some of his toys and started to play by himself. Aomine offered to help with the dishes. He knew he had never helped before, even in his own home. But things had changed, right? He had a son now, he had to start being a little bit more reliable if he wanted this to work.

“Here the last one.” Kagami gave him the plate to dry.

“When will you start working?”  
“Next week.”

“Are you really sure you want to do it?”

“Kagami, he's my son. Do you really think that I can let you do all by yourself?”  
“I have done...”  
“Yeah, and you shouldn't have.”

“I... I'll let the kindergarten know that... if something happen they can call you too.”  
“Yeah.”

At that point a sleepy kid entered the kitchen rubbing his eyes with his arm. “Mama, 'm sleepy.”

“Yeah I can see that little tiger.” Really?? He was calling the kid little tiger??? A smile crept in on Aomine's lips. Well, it's Kagami we're talking about.

Kagami was looking at his son with a really kind face. He really was suited to be a … mother. It was still difficult to think about Kagami ( bulky 6 foot man) as a mother and not a father. But during those last weeks Aomine had done some research and, indeed, it was really possible for a man to give birth, thanks to scientist's fucked up experiments, even if it was still some rare occurrence.

“I'll do it Kagami.”  
“But...”  
Aomine wanted to do it. He just wanted... he didn't even knew what. “Let me at least try.” He asked.

“Fine. Tell him a story and he'll be sleeping in a minute.”

_A story uh? What kind of story can I tell him? No one ever told me one._ “Now..” Aomine took Nowaki for the first time ever, in his trembling arms, but he was... happy? He was carrying his son and the kid had his little arms wrapped aro und his neck. He was warm and he smelled good. It was so strange yet so familiar at the same time. He was so little and... Aomine didn't knew what, he was just... the kid was totally depending on him in that moment and he wanted to be able to defend him, to protect him.

“Let me tell you something about your mother.” He said, heading to the kid's bedroom.

Once in the kid's room he put Nowaki on the bed. Maybe he shouldn't let him sleep like that.  _A pajama! Sure._ He needed one. “Uh, where's your pajama?”  
“There!” The boy pointed at the drawer. Right, there.

“What about mama?”

“Uh yeah.” Aomine started to talk while trying to figure out how to dress the kid. He chose one with little tigers on it. _Really???_ Luckily for him the boy helped a lot and he could actually dress Nowaki for the night. Maybe it wasn't perfect, but hey, it should be okay.

Then he sat beside him and started to talk about their first year of high school. How the Winter Cup went. At a certain point the kid just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The little boy was holding a stuffed tiger. Really what with all those tigers??

Aomine looked at him for a moment. His little hands were so... little. His face was round and perfect, his dark red hair were a perfect fit with his dark skin colour. If he grew up like them he would be a beauty one day. Two years... his son...

He covered him with the sheets, with a sense of protectiveness he had never have experienced before. It was scary... Was this what every father was feeling? Was this what parents were feeling? Even his own parents?

He headed back to the living room, still thinking about this.

Kagami was there, watching the TV. He had changed in those two years. He had none of the  teenager appearance he had before, but Aomine didn't mind. Kagami was pretty gorgeous even now.

“How did it go?”  
“I told him about your victory at the first year of the Winter Cup. He fell asleep in the middle.”

“Yeah, I'm not surprised, today was tiring. And he loves basketball.”

“Well, he's our son.” It was so strange to say that, yet he liked the sound of it. Their son. His and Kagami's.

“Yeah.”

Then he looked at the time. “I should really go now, or the dorm will be closed and I'll have to sleep on a bench.” He had really to go this time.

“Yeah. I mean, you should go.”

“I'll call you. Night Ta-Kagami.” Damn, his tongue slipped. He knew that he couldn't just start again with Kagami, not with their son in the middle of it, but it was difficult, Kagami was still so fucking beautiful and sexy he could barely hold back. But he wanted to do things right this time. With the both of them.

“Yeah. Night Aomine.” Moreover he could feel Kagami was still keeping him at distance. Was he the only one still in love with the other? Or was because of the kid? Or Kagami was fearing to suffer again? Was he seeing someone else?

He too had suffered when Kagami disappeared without a word. He had searched for him everywhere, he even went to the States searching for Kagami... though this he may never tell the red head.

The next day he messaged a bit with Kagami, telling him his lessons were boring, and he wanted to skip practice. The other boy sent a “Don't you dare skip” answer and he sniggered at that. Kagami, really, had never changed.

A week later he asked if he could be the one to go take their son from the kindergarten. Kagami's answer was “Not unsupervised.” What did he meant with that? Did he still not trust him?

Well, not that he was sure of what he was doing, but he was trying.

When he asked, the other said that he couldn't cook and wasn't able to take care of a kid's necessities correctly if he had never done that before. Sure, but he could learn , right? So Kagami agreed on the condition that him, or at least Alex was with Aomine for the first times, to teach him how to do things properly. He wanted to protest, but he knew that the other was right, and he had to gain the other's trust, so he had no choice than to agree. 

Indeed Aomine learned it w asn't easy to take care of a kid. There were a lot of things you had to do, but having his son taking his hand with his little one (even if hesitantly) walking on the street was worth it.

_The first time he and Alex went together to the kindergarten, the woman talked to him about Kagami and the kid._

“ _I didn't think you would accept all of this. Back then you weren't mature enough.”  
“Yeah, well, I grew up. And he's my son too, I have the right to take care of him.”_

“ _Are you still sulking because Taiga didn't tell you?”  
“Yeah, I lost two years of Nowaki's life.”_

“ _Look, I'm not saying that he was right, I think he should have told you, but you weren't exactly the most mature teen out there to be a father back then. And he was scared too.”  
“I know!” He snapped. “But still... he left without a word. He didn't even tried.” He looked at the ground, there was a little rock so fascinating..._

_The blond sighed. “You know, he can be stubborn, but he's also too kind some time. He feared your answer and rejection.”  
“Yeah.”_

“ _And he thought he could do things alone. But taking care of a kid isn't easy, more so if you're a man special like him.”_

“ _Yeah, they don't publicize the thing. I read abo_ _ut it. They fucked up with their researches and are trying to cover up things not telling people.”_

“ _Ah well, I think that things are more complicated than this. At least the government is starting to write some new rules to help carriers.” The woman sure was keeping herself informed._

“ _But they still don't tell people. And who's in Taiga's situation has still little choices and zero help from them.” He said. “And what if someone find out? They may bully you or something.”_

_The woman looked at him strangely. “Yeah, it would hurt.” What was that expression? Was she hiding something?_

“ _Are you sure you really want to do this? You can't go back if you change your mind or freak out.”  
“He's my son.” And that was it.  
“And what about Taiga?” The woman asked, making him look at her. “He may fin_ _d someone soon and start a new family with them.”  
He knew that already, but hearing that from someone else hurt him more than just knowing it. Uh soon? So Kagami didn't have someone already? Did Aomine still have a little chance?_

“ _I know I'm not the best one out there, but still....”_

“ _You... you're still in love with him??” Why she looked so surprised? “I swear you two are really idiots.”  
“Hey!” He started to protest but they had been arrived to the kindergarten. When they entered a young teacher greeted them._

“ _Miss Garcia good evening!” Then she looked at him. “And this young man...”  
“Aomine Daiki.”_

“ _You should have his name signed beside mine and Kagami's.”  
The woman looked through_ _her papers._ _“Oh yes, here.” She furrowed her eyebrow but said nothing._

“ _Aunt Alex!” Nowaki's voice could be heard while he was coming in the room. “Daddy!”_

_The kid had started to call him that, even if hesitantly, and every tim_ _e he did it, Aomine's heart warmed._

_The teacher looked at Aomine with a quizzical face, but, again, said nothing. Maybe she thought the kid was calling everyone dad. Whatever, Aomine didn't have to explain anything to her._

“ _Hey. You're ready to go?”  
“Yes!”_

“ _Here's your jacket.” Alex helped the kid to dress and Aomine tried to help him with his shoes. Key word: try. He struggled to lace them for a good 5 minutes before Alex went in his aid._

“ _You'll learn.” She said while laughing at him._

“ _I hope so or he would have to learn to lace them himself fast._ ”

He had also started to work and it was really tiring. But he would not go back to his word, he would get used to it in some way or another. He needed the money if he wanted to help Kagami and their son. The boss wasn't too hard on him either, and was teaching him everything he would need. It was just a sport shop, but it was a good one, and he knew some of the products and, being a basketball junkie, he knew what to suggest to customers to buy.

Yes, he had to learn how to deal with them too, and, knowing hi s harsh attitude, that wasn't easy.

“Kagami, why don't you come see the match?” He asked once, while watching TV with Kagami after having taken Nowaki to his bedroom. His team would play an important match the next week and he wanted to invite the other man.

“You know I have work.” The red head said with a sad face. Right, he was working at a restaurant and had strange shift hours. Still Aomine had thought Kagami would hate basketball now that he couldn't play, but he had already saw that the boy was still loving it and was suffering for not having had the chance to even try to fulfil his dream. Maybe this was the reason he was so obsessed with Aomine not skipping practice or screw things up in college. He did want for at least him to reach their dream in the NBA.

“I thought you could take Nowaki too.”

“Maybe... I can ask Alex to take him. Or if I'll have a day off when you play we can come watch.”

“Yeah, I'd like that.”

But Aomine wanted them to play again together too, he really wanted for Kagami to have a chance. But how? He wasn't even training seriously anymore.

He had just started to work out more recently, when he and Aomine went for their one on one for the first time in years, (and god how Aomine missed that!) he was really out of shape, and they both could see it, even though the fighting spirit in the red head started to liven up again after their match . Kagami even started to practice more when he could, although it wasn't much anyway. Between his job at the restaurant, teaching at the school and his own kid he had really limited time. 

Aomine had never thought about that before, not when he lived with his parents. But now he could see how much time a kid took away and he started to appreciate his own parents more.

What would his mother say when he would tell her? That he was a 'stupid brat' knowing his old behaviour for sure. But he didn't knew he had a son until some months earlier.

What would she say when he would tell her about Kagami? He talked with the other boy, and they decided to go there together; they knew that no one would believe them without proofs, so they agreed for Aomine to take with them some pictures and medical exams for showing her that they were not lying.

He knew that Kagami was still hesitant, knowing what happened with his father, but he wanted his parents to know, he didn't want to hide this from them.

“I'll go back for Christmas or new year. And you'll come with me.” He had said.

“That's the time I work the most, I can't. Beside I can't leave Nowaki.”

“I was talking about the both of you.”  
“I still have to work though. And I don't know if I can afford the tickets.”  
“Can't you at least ask for a week or two? And I'll help to pay for the tickets, I have a job for that, you know.”

Kagami sighed. “I'll ask, but don't hope too much. Also you don't have to tell them yet , you know.”

“Kagami I know you're worried, but it'll be fine, okay?”

The other reluctantly nodded. “Also keep next Monday free.” He had thought about t hat for too long already, and he had made up his mind to ask Kagami out the right way this time. It had been six month now he and Kagami met again.

“What for?”  
“I'll take you out on a date.”  
“What???” The red head seemed frightened, he was looking at Aomine like he wanted to fly from the window, so he decided to play it safe for now, knowing that telling him about food would ease him a bit.

“I'll take you to eat out.” He said.

“Uh, oh. Fine.” Kagami then seemed to calm himself and smiled.

\--------------------------


	9. Their not date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now Aomine wanted to do something for Kagami, or more accurately, for his relationship with Kagami. He wanted it to progress, but he wanted it to happen the right way, so he had planned their date the best he could, hoping to not screw things up.

###  [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169563/chapters/66981793): Their not date

### Chapter Text

**THEIR NOT DATE**

Kagami had asked Alex to take care of Nowaki that night (not knowing that Aomine too had done it and none of them had told anything to the red head). She asked if he was sure about going out with his ex not boyfriend.

“We're not having a date, we're just going to eat something!” He protested, feeling his cheeks warming at the thought of a date-wich-it-wasn't-by-the-way, but the woman looked at him sceptically.

When it was time to dress himself, he took a shower and went to open the clothes drawer. He thought to just put on a shirt and a pair of loose pants, but somewhat he ended up with a black shirt and a pair of skin tight jeans. Why did he dressed up like it was a date? He was thinking of changing when the doorbell rang. “Fuck!”

He went to open the door and Aomine looked at him and smirked. Or more accurately he openly checked him out. All the more reason to change his clothes.

“I'm going to change. Wait here.”

But Aomine stopped him. “No, you're good like this. Besides we're already late.”

“Uh?”

“C'mon or they'll think we're not going.”  
“Wait!!! I thought we would go to just eat at some fast food.”  
“No, we have a table reserved. Now hurry up Bakagami.”  
Kagami couldn't believe what Aomine had just said. Had he reserved a table? Really? Where??? Why??

And now that he was looking at the boy more carefully, he was dressed nice too, with a blue shirt opened a bit, so that you could see his collarbone, and tight fitting black pants. He was way too hot and he could feel his cheeks starting to warm and his blood starting to boil in his veins, and his heart was beating way too fast... He stopped ogling the other boy trying to calm himself.

“Don't call me that... Ahomine!” He retorted, taking his jacket and keys and preceding the other out of the door and not seeing Aomine's smirk.

Aomine had a driver's licence but not a car, he couldn't yet afford it, so they took Kagami's, but the tanned boy insisted on driving.

The restaurant wasn't as good as the one Kagami was working at (a three star restaurant, after all) and Aomine couldn't afford something like that anyway, since he was just a college student. Still it was a good place and Kagami appreciated the gesture. Taking him there, reserving a table, they had never done something like that back then. Well, they were just teenagers that ate at a fast food joint most of the time and they weren't dating.

But why Aomine took him out now? They were just what? Exes that had a son together?

They ordered their food and talked about idle things.

“Aomine.” He said at a certain point “Isn't this too much? I mean, you just started working, you should save your money.”

“Don't worry about that. And this was important. So I wanted to do it, I know I will not be able to do something like this for a while again. And we'll have to save for the tickets to Japan.” The boy insisted on paying too, even after looking at the amount of food Kagami ate. After dinner they decided to take a stroll before going back.

“Kagami...” Aomine started to talk, his voice low, hands in his pants pockets.

They were walking through a park. It was little but nice.

The red head looked at the boy with curiosity and saw an anxious face that wasn't typical of him.

He remembered Aomine as a cocky, selfish, self-centered and very, very handsome asshole.

This new Aomine was different. He was still a bit cocky, but he was also tender with his son, something that Kagami had never thought possible.

Aomine was still himself, but he had matured, he was doing the dishes, he was helping with Nowaki, and Kagami actually went to take a look at Aomine's work place. He was trying, and Kagami was discovering everyday something new about him.

Aomine was more fragile than he had ever though. He had never noticed before. Maybe back then they were both too young, and Aomine was used to hid his weaknesses. Now, though, he seemed more open. And he was still very very hot...

At some point it looked like Aomine made a decision or something similar and looked at him with his deep blue eyes that seemed to look directly under his skin into his soul.

“Go out with me.”

“We're already out.”

Aomine looked at him with a strange face, then sniggered. “Be mine, Kagami.”

Kagami widened his eyes for the surprise. What? Aomine had just... asked him out? Why??? Uh? No, maybe he heard him wrong. Yeah, sure, he heard wrong.

“Just... think about it, I'll wait for your answer.” Or not?  
“Wait!” He said. “You're just... asked me out??? I mean... really... you want to date... me?”  
“No shit.” The other boy snorted.

“Is that why... you took me on a ...”  
“Date? Yes isn't it obvious?”

“But...”  
“We never did it back then. I wanted to do it the right way this time.” Aomine said. “Come on, we have to take Nowaki from Alex, right?” The boy started to go towards the parking lot and Kagami followed him, pensive.

Aomine had asked him out. Aomine had asked him out officially. And he took him to a little date. Aomine had asked him out... What should he answer???

“Oi, are you listening?”  
“Uh, what?”  
“The keys Kagami. I need them to drive us back.”  
“Uh here.” He gave the car keys to the other boy, still distracted.

They arrived to Alex's house without him noticing. The blonde opened the door eyeing them and making a face that was saying “Told you it was a date” but didn't voiced it out. Yet.

“He's sleeping.” She said. They entered for a minute just to thank Alex for taking care of him.

“Don't worry too much, he's a good kid.”

The red head went to the other room and took his little boy in his arms without waking him up and came back to the other two.

“Thanks again Alex.”

Aomine drove them back home and helped to take Nowaki to bed.

They were approaching the door when Kagami talked to him. “Thanks. For tonight.”

“I wanted to do it.”  
“Still...”  
Then the tanned boy gave just a quick peck to Kagami's lips with his. It was a rather chaste kiss, but it was their first kiss in years. It was a really uncharacteristic thing for Aomine.

Back then they were just two teenagers and they didn't think about being kind or patients, their kisses were heated and forceful. Aomine, more than him, was not the kind of person to do things like holding hands and going on dates. So what happened that day was something knew, Aomine had never kissed him like that before.

He didn't disliked it though. Truthfully he felt it this was sweet and more meaningful than all the heated kisses they shared back then.

But what was worrying Kagami was why Aomine had asked him out. Was he doing it for Nowaki? Was Aomine feeling he needed to do it for that?

Aomine, then, opened his mouth to say good night, but Kagami spoke first. He didn't even knew why he was saying what he was saying.

“You can... stay. I mean... It's really late. Is the dorm still open?”

Then Aomine checked the time and cursed. “No.” The boy said. “I mean, it's closed.”  
“Then...”  
“It's fine I'll find some place.”  
“I said you can stay...”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Just come back inside.” So Aomine went back into the apartment.

Kagami took the kid in his room and closed the door.

“Just give me some sheet and I'll be fine on the couch.” Aomine went to sit on said couch.

“Yeah, I'll take them in a bit, just let me go change.” Once in his room Kagami changed in more comfortable clothes, then took some sheets for the other boy, but when he went to the living room and saw how uncomfortable Aomine was on the couch (and he knew how actually uncomfortable was since he had slept there for a while when he still didn't have a bed in his room) he smiled a bit and his mouth moved by itself again. “Just come already.”  
The other boy looked at him without understanding. “The bed is not big, but we can both stay there.”  
“Are you sure about that? I mean, me sharing a bed with you?”

Then he turned saying “If you prefer stay there your choice.”  
The tanned boy stood up in a microsecond. “No, no, I'm coming!”

Once in bed (after having borrowed some clothes from Kagami) Aomine made himself comfortable, letting Kagami rest his head on him.

“Good night Kagami.”  
“Night Aomine.”

“You know...” Kagami said after a minute. “You don't have to... force yourself.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“We don't have to... date. I mean... if you do this for Nowaki...”  
Aomine then sighed and after a minute of silence answered. “I'm not doing it for him. I mean, I'm doing it for him too, but I'm doing it because I want to. Kagami... I want us to date. For real this time.” He said. “Just... think about it, I can wait.”

“I... I'll think about it.” Aomine really wanted to date him? He was really serious, right? So that meant that... _Aomine is saying that he has feelings... for me_? A smile crept on Kagami's lips, but even though he was really happy about this, he was also tired and his eyes closed. He was almost asleep when he was surprised by Aomine kissing his head. _Uh? What???_ _Seriously???_

Did Aomine was always this cute and affectionate? Did Kagami missed this back then? Did he never noticed? Or had the boy changed this much in those two years? Whatever the answer was he was pretty happy how things turned out.

He raised his head to look at the boy and saw two deep blue oceans looking at him like he was the sun. His heart skipped a beat and his breath stopped for a moment.

He felt his cheeks burn at the sight in front of him. Aomine was so...handsome, and... was he ever so kind?

Their lips touched, just a moment and then Aomine retreated, as if he was fearing Kagami's reaction.

He couldn't... he wanted... he... _him._ Then, he leaned and kissed Aomine, who stood still for a moment and then kissed him back. It had been two years... Kagami didn't kissed anyone else in those two years... too much time.

Their kisses started like little pecks and then deepened, becoming more and more heated every time their lips touched.

Aomine's musky scent was enveloping him, his own hands went to Aomine's neck, while the other's went to hug his waist, hugging him and pulling him closer, but never going down, like he was afraid Kagami would refuse him.

They made out like that for a while before Kagami became afraid himself. It had been two years he had done anything with anyone, he didn't even knew what he was doing in that moment. And this was Aomine, the man he had a son with, the man he had left years ago... He started to panic.

“What is it?” Asked the other boy, who noticed something had changed.

“I...” How could he tell him? How could he tell Aomine he was afraid? If everything repeated...  
“Kagami, it's fine, I just want to be like this, I won't do anything else.” The boy just hugged him and let him lie against his chest.

The red head said nothing, he didn't really knew what to say anyway. Aomine was never one to wait, he was never one to refrain himself nor one to try and reassure someone else. This new Aomine was...

Kagami's heartbeat increased, but this time not for the fear, this time it was for what he was discovering about Aomine.

Those two years had changed Kagami, but it might also had changed Aomine, and he was feeling like he didn't knew this Aomine at all, but... he wanted to. He wanted to know him more.

“Not until you want me to.” Aomine said. “And not until you answer yes.” Then Kagami's brain took a moment to remember what Aomine meant with that, then he remembered. Aomine had confessed to him that night, he had asked him out officially. His cheeks were burning at that point, he hid his face into Aomine's warm chest.

“Yes.” He murmured, thinking the other wouldn't hear. Was this the right decision? Was he answering too soon?

“Thanks” Aomine said with a happy voice. “Now go to sleep. Night Taiga.” They just went to sleep like that, the both of them more happy than they wanted to admit, Aomine's arm circling Kagami like he was fearing the red head would disappear in the morning.

And, maybe, Kagami was musing before drifting in slumber, maybe this was exactly what it was. He had hurt Aomine disappearing without saying anything, and now the boy was fearing he would do it again. But this time Kagami would stay.

\---------------------


	10. Are really dating now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is learning. At first taking care of a kid was difficult, he knew absolutely otning about those kind of things, but now he could do it, right? He could be a good father and a good boyfriend. Or at least he was trying.

**ARE WE REALLY DATING NOW?**

The next morning Aomine woke up with the sweet scent of pancakes. He stirred and then looked around seeing he wasn't in his dorm room and remembered with a smile.

He was in Kagami's apartment and the other had agreed to go out with him. He better not screw things up again. Well, technically it was Kagami that fled, but he was responsible too, for not having asked Kagami out back then and making the boy think he didn't care enough.

He stood up and went to use the bathroom, taking a quick shower and almost singing under the water spray.

After that he went to the kitchen.

Two years of searching for the read head and he had finally found him. He had better do things right. He wasn't alone anymore, they weren't alone, they had a son.

It was strange how his life had changed. He came to America to find Kagami, his high school crush, and become pro player together, but no luck with the redhead in the beginning. Meanwhile he had learned how to live by himself and how to behave in a Country so different than the one he grew up in.

And then, finally, he had found his rival, his first real crush, his first love. And so many things had changed after that. Discovering he had a son was a bit of a shock, as much as to discover that some men could actually give birth. But he had also learned something about himself. He wanted his child, he wanted to be part of his life and give him all the love he needed, because yeas he had learned to love the kid. Now, he wanted his own parents to meet the kid, to love him and Kagami. He couldn't do without them anymore.

When he entered the kitchen Kagami was still cooking, with a blue apron with little animals on it. He approached the man and inhaled the sweet scent of pancakes.

“Morning.”  
“Oh, you're up?”  
“Yeah. Couldn't sleep with this sweet scent.” he said while hugging him and sniffing Kagami's scent on his neck.

The other smiled. “Idiot.” Then Kagami asked him to set the table, since it was almost done and Nowaki would soon wake. He obeyed for once without complaining.

When the little boy came in the living room rubbing his eyes, he stopped walking and widened his blue eyes seeing Aomine there. “Dad?”

“Yeah, morning puppy.”

“Mama??” The little boy called.

“Morning tiger cub.” Kagami was already coming in the room with their breakfast. “Come sit, breakfast's ready.”

They all ate peacefully until Nowaki started to talk with his mouth still full of food. “Why dad's here?”  
“Uh, you don't want me?” Aomine was worried the boy would say yes.  
“t's not that. It's just... strange.”

“He needed a place to stay for the night.” Kagami interceded.

“Oh.” The explanation seemed to fit well with him. Maybe, Aomine thought, it was because Alex sometimes stayed the night there, so the kid was used to that kind of situations.

When they had finished, Kagami sent the kid to wash himself and then helped him to dress while Aomine took his clothes from the day before (Kagami had washed them) and helped Kagami preparing the bag for Nowaki.

They all exited together, Kagami to take Nowaki to the kindergarten and Aomine directed to the college.

The day went without surprises. Lessons were boring as always and training was hard as usual, even though, Aomine couldn't concentrate entirely on that, still thinking about the night before and the morning with his boyfriend and son. It was domestic, but he could get used to it. Actually he would like that a lot. Moreover Kagami had prepared a bento for him to take to college and thinking about that made him smile like an idiot.

His teammates noticed something was odd, they kept making fun of him, saying he was smiling like an idiot in love (he couldn't really deny that though and his lack of remark made the guys bolder in their statements).

In the afternoon, Aomine went to work and once back in his room he sent a message to Kagami.

“Just arrived in my room. Pretty tired. How was your day? How's Nowaki?”

“Tiring. Still at work though. Nowaki is at Alex's.”

Right, Kagami was working at a restaurant and now was probably still full of people. “Sorry, talk to you later.” He added and Aomine just smiled looking at his phone.

He took a book and tried to study, but he couldn't really focus. He was still thinking about Kagami and that morning, all three of them eating breakfast together like a real family. He had often ate at Kagami's, but not breakfast and that night had been special.

Family... It was the first time he was thinking about it that way. He was a father now. He had a family of his own.

Had his father felt the same way as he was now? Was this protectiveness towards his son and Kagami normal? This sense of pride, the feeling of warm inside, were they something every father experimented? Was his own father feeling that way toward him?

He had never stopped to think about those kind of things before. But now that he was undergoing those emotions himself, he was thinking about it really hard.

He wanted that to happen again. Him, Kagami and their son, together.

He knew it was all too homey and all, but he started to really like that atmosphere. He was just hoping that Kagami didn't regret his decision. He was hoping to not screw things up. Because he knew he was really good at ruining things.

Until then he wasn't really one to think about having a family and children. He had just started to discovered this side of himself.

He was aware they were going too fast, but he had already lost two fucking years... he would not let it happen again, he would use every chance he got to stay with them.

Weeks passed and he did just that, he even took his books and studied while looking after his son. Kagami had started to leave things to eat for them in the fridge, they just needed to be re heated in the microwave. And yes, Aomine had actually learned how to do that without starting a fire. He had survived two years in college alone after all. He had even learned how to cook something simple and not starve to death. At first Kagami was skeptic, but he had let Aomine cook once, supervised by him of course. In the end he had to admit that yes, Aomine could make something edible, and he could leave him help sometime. Sure Aomine wasn't as good as Kagami, but he could learn, he wasn't a lost cause like Momoi and Aida. That was why Kagami had started to teach Aomine how to cook more complex things.

When Kagami started to leave lunch for him to take at practice, his teammates started to gossip about his girlfriend, since he didn't want to disclose any information about her. They had noticed Aomine's behavior change for some time now, so they had already assumed that his good mood was because of a girlfriend. They didn't knew that it was a boyfriend instead and he never said anything when they asked him how beautiful his girlfriend was. Still they were jealous he could eat that delicious food.

One day he had told Kagami about his team being jealous of his food, and at the day of their third month together the man gave Aomine food for all the team to share, saying that since they couldn't do anything because he was working until late, Aomine better share the food with the team. That just made them even more curious and jealous and they started to ask to meet his girlfriend for real. _Tch. like hell._

Kagami was all his.

The only thing he said them was that “she” was working at a restaurant and was really stubborn in not sharing anything else.

He had also started to sleep over a lot, even though they still had not had proper sex. But that was fine. Strangely, he was okay with it, they could wait.

Or so he had thought.

Well, when he was alone he would do something about his urges, but he didn't want to press things with Kagami, he wanted to give him time.

One day Aomine was at Kagami's apartment, still studying, when the other came home, a bit earlier than usual. Aomine had the spare key, so he could come in whenever he wanted, and that helped a lot since he had started to take care of their son when Alex couldn't, and even when she could if he was free.

“You're still up?”  
“Uh, I didn't see the time.” He put the book on the table and went to greet his boyfriend. “Welcome back Taiga.” They kissed chastely. “Tired?”  
“Yeah.”

“Nowaki?”  
“Sleeping. He was good and the teacher said his test went really well.”

“Yeah?” Kagami smiled.  
“Kid's clever.”  
“Yeah, he's not inherited our stupidity.”

“Hey!” Aomine protested, but saw Kagami's smile and he couldn't stay serious. Beside everyone knew that the two of them were not suited for academic back in high school, even though Aomine had improved in college.

After Kagami had taken a shower they watched some TV for a while, then they made out a bit.

Kagami's scent was so sweet, vanilla and cinnamon mixed to his own scent. He must have been working on some new sweet recipes today and even though he had taken a shower the scent still lingered on him.

Kagami underneath him was so fucking beautiful, his red eyes unfocused and fixed on him were two little fires that could burn him in a second, his red strands were longer than how it were back then, but it suit him just fine, and with his red cheeks they made an alluring ensemble.

How was it possible that he was still single after two years? It was impossible for Aomine to think that no one would go after someone like Kagami. Well thinking back... there was that girl the first time he met Kagami...

Nevertheless Aomine was happy Kagami refused them. And he would make sure no one would dare to try to approach him again...

“Taiga...” He murmured in the other's ear, kissing his neck and taking his earlobe in his mouth. He had thought he could wait, he had thought he could hold back, but that night he couldn't resist Kagami's honey. Kagami's scent was filling his nostrils, attracting him like flower nectar lured bees. Kagami's scent after the shower was fresh and sweet, a bit spicy, even the vanilla of what he had cooked at work could still be smelled, but it was just sweeter, the soap scent mixed with the one unique to the red head was making him go crazy.

He wanted Kagami, he wanted him so badly... Aomine had held up until then, he said to himself that they needed to go slowly. But now the other's scent was so seductive, his lips warm and accepting, his hands on him burning whenever they were touching. And he could barely stop himself from taking the other forcefully in the other room and fuck him senseless.

“Taiga... just tell me you want...” He was already so hard...  
“Yes!” The other said, equally frustrated, his voice full of need. _So, it wasn't only me?? He too held back?_

Aomine's hand went under Kagami's shirt and then descended to his pants, feeling him, feeling that Kagami was hard too. His hand moved and...

“Mama?”

The two boys instantly froze and looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Nowaki?” Kagami called, “Did you have a bad dream?” Aomine sat now beside him, both of them knew that their alone time was over. He wasn't angry at the kid, though it was a pity, but even his cock knew it was time to stop...  
The kid was there, looking at them with a terrified face. “Yes...”

Kagami sighed. “Come here.” He took his son in his arms. “What did you dream?”  
“There was a monster... he was eating my food and was killing all my basketballs...” Aomine was visibly trying not to laugh, and Kagami was smiling himself. “I see.”

“Mama, can I sleep with you?”

“Sure.”

“Hey kiddo...” Aomine said, “Next time tell the monster that if he touch them I'll come to take care of him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Then Kagami seemed to hesitate. “Hey, Nowaki... what if... we ask Daiki to come sleep with us?” The kid looked between them, pensive.

“Are you having bad dreams too?” He innocently asked.  
“Uh? No, not today.” Aomine said. “Today I'll stay with you so that the monster don't come again, yeah?” The little boy nodded.

So they went to Kagami's room and they stayed all three in one bed, not that they were comfortable, the bed was too little for three, but they managed.

Well, it wasn't what Aomine had anticipated, but he couldn't complain, there would be other opportunities. Besides, he was with his lover and son, and the kid was leaning against him while gripping Kagami's hand.

He fell asleep with his son sprawled between him and Kagami, and it was strange but it made him happy and content and warm inside.

The next morning Aomine was late for his lessons, but he had a bento with him for lunch. He was just opening it when some of his teammates came to greet him.

“Oh, your girlfriend has given you lunch again? You're so lucky man!!”

“Hey give me a bit.”  
“No way!” He protested. “This is all mine.” He protected his treasure lunchbox with his arms crossed.  
“Oh come on, just a bite!”

“Hey, when will we meet her? This mystery girl.”  
“Never.”

“You're so insensitive Aomine!!”

He couldn't tell them his girlfriend was a boyfriend, right? He knew that some of his teammates may accept them, but it was also true that some of them may not. And he didn't want to risk.

They were still chatting when his phone rang. Usually no one called him at this hour, so he checked the ID. _The kindergarten?_

He answered the phone, standing up.

“Mr Aomine?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I'm calling from the kindergarten. Can you come pick Nowaki up?”  
“Uh, why? Is there a problem?”  
“Actually, he's not feeling very well, and he may have some line of fever. I tried to call Kagami-san but...” _Fuck._

“Yeah he's working.”

Kagami was at the restaurant, and Alex at that hour was unavailable too.

“I'm coming.” he said. Then he talked to his teammates while gathering his things.

“Sorry, emergency, I can't come today, tell the coach.”  
“Wai... Aomine, what happened?”  
“Sorry, see you tomorrow.” No one knew about his son, and he didn't need them to intrude in his life. He just gathered his things and ran outside.

He took the subway and reached the school as fast as he could.

When he was there the teacher let him take the kid, who wasn't his usual bundle of energy. It was clear, even to him, that Nowaki was sick. He took the kid in his arms and Nowaki embraced him back. He was hot, and Aomine started to worry.

Once at Kagami's house he helped Nowaki to dress in his pajama and go to bed, while he was calling Taiga.

“Aomine? You know I'm working.”

“Yeah, just shut up a moment. Where's the thermometer?”

“What? Are you... Is Nowaki sick?” Kagami's worried voice could be heard just fine.  
“Yeah, they called. We're at home now.”

“Look in the bathroom.” He went to the room, still holding the phone. “Into the left closet, second drawer.” There it was.

“Yeah it's here.”  
“Good. In the right one you'll find the pills if the fever is high. Send me a message, okay? And if it's too high the doctor's number is in the book near the phone in the living room.”

“Yeah.”  
“And... use some ice water with vinegar to help the fever go down.”  
“What for? It's not even good to eat.”  
“That's not it idiot! You'll have to use a towel with that, on Nowaki's forehead.”  
“Oh.”

“And... call Alex.”  
“I'll be fine Taiga.” he said, without conviction.

“Aomine you have work later, she'll come when you have to go.”  
“Uh, right.”

“I've to go now. I'll wait you message. Let me know.”  
“Yeah, later.”

Okay, he was able to take Nowaki's fever. Now, the ice and vinegar...

In about 10 minutes he had accomplished to do everything. Not exactly right, but he managed somehow. And now he was sat beside his son, looking at the kid's sleeping figure, sometime re icing the towel on his forehead.

He could admit he had been a bit panicked about all this. What if Nowaki was really sick?

But when he texted Kagami about his son, the man had said that is wasn't so strange for kids to have fever sometimes, and he had taken count of every illness the kid had had until now. He had said that kids were often ill and that the fever may be gone in a day or two.

Later in the afternoon Alex came to give him change and he had to rush to work.

He kissed his son before going. “Let me know if he gets better.”  
“Yeah, just go Aomine or you'll be late.”

He arrived late anyway and had to explain his boss the reason. But the old man smiled at him and said “It's hard taking care of them, right?”

Alex sent him a message a couple hours later that Nowaki's fever had started to go down, so he could work without worry too much then.

In the end Nowaki's fever went out in two days and the kid was back to be his usual healthy self in no time.

Aomine now knew that kids recover really fast. The boy asked him to teach him some new move at basketball, he was talented and agile. He had learned from Kagami a lot, but his style may be more like Aomine's, or maybe he would be playing a mix of them one day. Either way, he was just happy to teach his son.

\------------------


	11. Our fourth months anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine wanted to do something special for their fourth months anniversary, and he tried his best, even though he didn't knew if what he was doing was the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how cute Aomine can be when he actually try?  
> Well, I hope you all are fine, even thought this emercency is still affecting our lives.  
> I hope you will like this new chapter.

**OUR FOURTH MONTHS ANNIVERSARY**

Aomine and Kagami's relationship was proceeding with little steps. Aomine was trying to do things the right way, though the sexual tension between them was almost unbearable at this point. They still couldn't do more than foreplay and some touching. It wasn't only because they were continuously interrupted by Nowaki, but also, maybe, because both of them were hesitant.

Aomine feared to be left again, if something would happen, and he thought that, maybe, Kagami too had his own fears, so he didn't push things.

One day Alex had asked Aomine how their relationship was evolving and he had told her how he felt, (yes, it was strange how Aomine could now talk about his feelings, and he was doing it with the sexy blond currently sat beside him, who would have thought about it years ago?) how he was somewhat holding back, despite the fact that he really wanted things to go further.

She seemed thoughtful, but she had said that she wanted for them to be happy, despite being idiots. What the fuck??

Though the situation was starting to become important - or maybe problematic - if even Aomine's team mates were teasing him, saying that he needed to do something about his sexual tension.

“Just invite her to dinner, give her flowers... We can't bear to see you like this, man.”

“It's complicated.”  
“Well, Daiki, you shouldn't have problems to take a girl to bed... unless you don't know how...”  
“Fuck you, I've had plenty of them.”

“Then hurry up, you can't keep on like this. And if she's willing to cook this much for you it means she's crazy for you.”

“I said it's complicated!” He couldn't really tell them how much...

Still, he wanted to do something special for their fourth month together.

He had asked Alex if she could take care of Nowaki for that night and she smiled at him giving him a pat on his shoulder, saying “leave this to me”.

So he went to the florist and bought some flowers, he took a lot of time to decide what to buy (it was his first time buying flowers and he really didn't knew what could be right for Kagami and fuck was it good to buy flowers for a guy?), until the flower shop girl approached him and asked if he had decided.

“ _Actually... I'm still thinking.”_

“ _She must be really important then.”_  
 _“Yeah...”_

“ _Well, how is she?”_

“ _Beautiful.” he said. “ Stubborn. Determined. Very kind...”_

“ _I see... you love her very much, right?”  
“Yeah... it's our fourth month anniversary.”  
“I think I know what to give you.” She said, while starting on a bouquet. She took some red roses and yellow-red poppies, saying “passion and love”, then added some solidago “For a special anniversary”. She completed it with some clover and asked him what colour he wanted the ribbon. _

“ _Red. Like his hair.”_

“ _Red it is then.”_

He paid to the smiling girl and headed to the restaurant. He had ordered their dinner, he had just to pay and retrieve it. Then he went home. Well, Kagami's house. He set the table with a good tablecloth, plates and glasses. A good wine and some candles.

He dressed himself with a good fitting shirt and skinny pants he had brought with him. Now he had only to wait for Kagami to come home. He knew that the man had the day shift, so he would be home before dinner.

Kagami arrived a couple hours after. “'m Home.”  
“Welcome home, Taiga.” He went to kiss his boyfriend.

“Daiki?”  
“Yeah?”

“Why are you dressed like that? Did I forgot we had to go somewhere?”  
“No?”

“Then...”  
“You don't like it?  
“No, yeah, I mean... you're... kind of... hot?”

“So you like it.” He smiled.

“Yeah...”

“Where's Nowaki?”  
“Alex's. He'll be sleeping there tonight.”

“Why? Today isn't even a weekend.” Aomine didn't answered, instead he sent Kagami to take a shower, the man still asking about his son and Aomine saying to not be worried and everything was fine, while he went to the other room to retrieve the bouquet and was back in a minute.

When Kagami was back with his hair still a bit wet he was there with the flowers in his hand. “Here.”  
“Wha...”

Kagami looked at the bouquet placed in his hands and then at his boyfriend. “What is this??” His cheeks were slightly red.

“It's for you.”

“Why?”

“It's our fourth month.”

“Yeah I know...” Then Kagami looked again at the bouquet with wide eyes. Did he knew about the flowers meaning? Aomine didn't know, but he was hoping so. He was also hoping the boy didn't start laughing saying that he didn't like flowers or they weren't appropriate for men.

“The florist helped me to choose.”  
Instead Kagami seemed pleased. “They're beautiful. Thanks.” Kagami took the bouquet and inhaled the scent.

“Now... Are you hungry?” _Stupid question Daiki! Of course he's hungry, he's always hungry._ Aomine mentally face-palmed himself.

Kagami was looking at him with furrowed hair brow. “Did you cheat on me?”  
“Uh? No, why?”

“Then you set fire on my kitchen.”  
“NO!”

“Then why are you giving me flowers?”

“Look, I just wanted to do something for our anniversary.” But Kagami was still sceptic.

“Now, sit at the table, will you? While, I'm going to warm our dinner.”  
“Wait! Did you cook?”  
“I ordered it.” Than Kagami seemed visibly relax. _Damn, I can fix a simple dinner now_! Though it was true that he couldn't do more than that, that was why he had ordered take out.

“Maybe I should warm it...”  
“Kagami, I can do that safely already. Trust me for once.” He had already made Kagami see he could manage...

“The flowers... let me take something for them.” Then Kagami went to take a vase and some water and placed the flowers on their table, and sat, waiting for Aomine still with his eyebrow raised.

When Aomine came with the food Kagami helped him, then Aomine lit the candles.

“You shouldn't do all this ya know?”  
“It's fine, I wanted to.”

They ate their special meal, Aomine had also thought about a cake. Alex had helped him with that, they went to the shop together some days before and chose one Kagami would surely love, it was a chocolate cake with a lot of icing. They had ordered it and Aomine had just to go there and retrieve it before going to the restaurant for the food.

After dinner they lazily cuddled on the couch watching a TV show.

At some point Aomine inhaled Kagami's scent. The soap he used was spicy. He started to place feathered kisses on the man's neck.

“Aomine...”

“Yeah baby?”

They kissed. It was a slow and sweet one. “Thanks for today.”

“I figured you'd like some relax for once.”

“Yeah.”

They kissed again, and this time it wasn't so chaste. Their touches became more frantic.

Aomine started a trail of light kisses along Kagami's collarbone. God it had been so much time....

One hand slipped under his boyfriend's shirt while the other went for the man's lower parts. He could feel that Kagami was half hard too, as much as he was.

“Taiga...”

With his hand he was pinching Kagami's nipple, which started to harden under his ministration.

“Fuck yes! Aomine...”

“Bed?”  
“Bed.”

In less than a minute they were in the bedroom.

They helped each other to undress. He looked at Kagami. He was still well built, but his skin was paler than back then, he wasn't going outside in the sun as much as he was in high school. A pity, because the tan skin suited him.

He still didn't know how a man could possibly bear a baby though. Still there it was, the c-section scar.

He touched it.

“Aomine? What are you doing?”

“I just wanted to touch it. The proof of our son's existence.”  
“Idiot...”

He kissed the scar, making Kagami chuckle. He kissed him with all the passion and love he had. And the other man answered him with equal strong passion.

He wanted to make him scream his name, he wanted the other to make all sort of delicious noises.

He pinched his rosy bud with a hand, spreading pleasure in the other's body and added more using his tongue and mouth on the other, licking and biting on the little bud making Kagami moan.

Aomine just wanted to touch every part of the other man, he missed him so much those years. He had even dreamed of making sex to Kagami again all those night in his room...

But reality was way better than dreams. And Kagami was back where he belonged, in his arms.

He kissed his the neck and collarbone, sucking the skin and biting it enough to leave a mark. His hands went to the waistband of Kagami's briefs and started to touch the still clothed bulge there.

“Aom... Ahh...”  
“What is it Taiga?” His hand moved on the other's clothed erection and Kagami started to move, hoping for more friction. When Aomine's hand went under the fabric and directly touched Kagami's skin the other moaned with pleasure, making Aomine grunt in appreciation when Kagami's hand went to touch him too.

He helped Kagami to take off everything, he couldn't hold back anymore, and by the way the other man went for Aomine's briefs, the same could be said for him.

He kissed Kagami's inner thighs, bit them, left marks, until the other was a moaning mess.

Aomine went to retrieve the bottle of lube into the night stand. It was still almost full, since they had no real opportunity to use it until now.

He put some of the gel on his fingers and went back to the other boy.

He kissed again the other's inner tights while circling his entrance. And he immediately noticed something. Kagami was so tight... like he had... no way! Kagami... may not have had sex for so long... was it possible? Or he just didn't bottom for them?

It was true that he was working a lot and the kid left not much free time for everything else. But did Kagami had no partners for two years? Only thinking about it his heart raced and his dick hardened even more.

He pushed the finger inside and started to work on stretching the entrance, splitting his attention also to the other's member, licking the tip already dripping pre cum.

“Ahhghh Aom....”

He pushed inside a second finger.

“Taiga, how much time... did you have no sex at all these years?”  
At that Kagami's cheeks reddened visibly. “Don't ask these ahh kind of Ahhh now...”

When the man seemed used to him he pushed a third finger inside and started to search. “Answer me Taiga.” His own member was so hard it could explode, but he wanted a clear answer, he needed it.

“Ahh Don't...” Then he pushed more and could see that he had found what he was looking for, Kagami was a moaning mess and he arched in pleasure. Still he wanted an answer. “Answer me.”

“Fuck... just.. .ahhh fuck me already!”

“Answer me and I'll give you what you want.” He relentlessly touched the other's prostate.

“I never... ahhh with anyone AGhhh else...” Now Aomine was the one that couldn't wait anymore. Kagami in all that time.... did he really never had sex at all? With anyone else? Was he the only one? Damn, now he couldn't really wait any longer...

He put on the condom he had prepared in advance with the lube and aligned himself with the entrance. He entered slowly, he didn't want to hurt Kagami. When he was fully inside he waited for the other to adjust. Then he set a slow rhythm at first that became faster and erratic as time passed. He made sure to hit Kagami's prostate with every thrust.

Kagami met him in the middle with enthusiasm.

He was so fucking gorgeous and Aomine was the only one that could see him like that.

“Aom I'm... so... ahhh close....”

“Me too Taiga...” He started to stroke Kagami's shaft in rhythm with his thrusts nah at some point he lost himself in pleasure.

When the other came moaning his name, his ass clenched and Aomine too came undone.

They were a real couple now. Kagami was really his, and he made sure to leave enough marks to let everyone know. When he could move again he went to the bathroom to take a towel and helped Kagami to clean a bit.

They fell asleep with Aomine spooning Kagami, who fell asleep while complaining, immediately followed by the other.

The next morning the alarm rang and Aomine just wanted to ignore it. But the thing that was keeping him warm moved and woke him for real. He grunted opening his eyes and saw two ruby eyes in front of him. And he remembered the night before with a smile.

“Mmm Taiga.” Was the only thing he could say.  
“Morning, lazy ass.” The boy left and some moment later he could hear the shower. He still managed to fell asleep again.

“..ki... Daiki wake up!”

“Uh?”

“Geez, go take a shower and come eat breakfast already.”  
“Kiss me and I'll do it.”  
Kagami rolled his eyes at that, but gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I'm going to finish cooking before going to take Nowaki to Alex's and go to work.”  
Aomine knew he really had to wake up now. He had lessons to attend, even if he didn't want to.

“It's fine, she'll take him, you just go to work.” He said to Kagami.

“You need to go to lesson too.” There was no need to remind him, damn it.

He sighed. “Fine, fine, I'm getting up.”

In the past he would have just skipped and went to sleep again. But now things were different and he couldn't behave like he used to, he had to be a little more responsible.

He stood up and went to take a quick shower, then he checked his phone.

He had two missed calls from Satsuki. He just ignored them like he was doing lately. If he so much as talked to her, she would immediately knew he was keeping things from her, and he didn't knew if he was ready to tell her everything. He would just send a message later.

\---

It was around two months later that Aomine's coach called him in his office. After practice he changed and went to see the man. He knocked on the office's door and entered.

“You called me coach?”  
“Yes come sit Daiki. I have some questions for you. First of all you seem tired lately. Something happened?”  
“No. It's just that between school, work and the kid I have less time lately.”  
“Kid?”

Aomine knew he had made a mistake. _Fuck_.

“It's a bit complicated, can we leave it at that?”  
“Well, we'll have to talk about it later anyway. The other thing I have to talk to you about is that a scout contacted me.”  
“Scout? You mean as in... NBA scout?”  
“What else?”  
“Actually we have some offer by two teams. I suggest you to take them in consideration, but not to accept immediately. Think carefully about it. You should finish college before and then be drafted, dropping out of school now would be a mistake if I have to tell you the truth. Anyway, if you need some advice you can ask me.”  
“Sure. Which team?”

“Chicago Bulls and Los Angeles Lakers. Still I think Clippers will ask too in a month or two. I saw some of them coming to our matches lately.”  
“That's... fuck yeah!”

“Well. We'll talk about it again, we need to see through their offer carefully, check the actual contract. But for now just think about it, we have time.”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
He had to tell Taiga! He would be in the NBA soon and... oh.... _Oh_. Taiga won't be there. His enthusiasm died just like that. Kagami couldn't go with him. Damn, he wanted his rival back. And what about their son? He would have to play a lot in the whole country, would he have time to see the kid? He had never taken this on account before. He had just assumed he would be playing in the League, but he didn't knew about his son at the time. And now he could see how that was affecting every choice he was making. This new reality hit him pretty hard.

Back then everything was rotating around just him. But now he wasn't alone anymore. There were Kagami and Nowaki, and he wanted them always beside him, he didn't want to lose them anymore.

That night, when he told Kagami the man was exited, but at a certain point noticed Aomine's mood.

“What is it? Aren't you happy?”  
“Yeah I am.”  
“Than what is it?”  
He sighed. “I... it'll not be the same without you.”

“Daiki...” Now Kagami seemed sad too. He didn't want to make him sad, he just... wanted his rival with him.

“You know why I can't. We have already talked about it.”  
“Yeah. Still...”  
“You'll find a lot of strong guys. You'll be fine.”  
“They'll never be... you.” Fuck, he became so sappy lately...

Kagami was smiling at him. “Idiot.” The boy said kissing him.

“I also don't want to leave Nowaki. I still want to stay with him every chance I get. I lost too much of him already.”  
“Aomine it's not like you'll abandon him. I mean, when you'll be here you can see him. And there's always Skype. You're not leaving him behind, I'm sure he'll understand if we explain to him.”  
“Yeah, but I'll see him less than now.”

“Yeah, but it's not that you can't see him at all. Even if you had a normal job you couldn’t see him all the time.”

“I know that.”  
“Then you'll be fine. We'll manage.”

But Aomine didn't give up. Not about Kagami.

And it was actually some months later that he heard something that picked his attention. It was around November. He was at practice, Kagami never allowed him to skip lessons nor practice from the moment he knew Aomine was scouted. They had talked about it a lot, and in the end they decided Lakers were a good choice, since they were based in the same town they were living, so Aomine had not to go elsewhere for the most part of the year. That if he was really, really lucky to be drafted by them. Their offer was good too, and the coach had agreed it was a good choice. In the end it seemed that luck was really on his side: they just had to finalize everything and actually sign the contract, so that Aomine would start playing for them just after graduating from college.

That day, during one the little pauses they had, he heard his coach talking about a draft, so after practice he decided to ask the man.

“Oh yes, there'll be a draft. Lakers sometimes do that. It's not a regular one.”

“You mean, they find people with that?”  
“Yes.”

“Tell me more about it.”  
“Aomine, you're already scouted.”  
“I know, it's not for me. Actually... there's a person I want to take the chance.”

\-------------------------


	12. Can I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Aomine really really wants to play with Kagami. It was their dream after all, and if he can help he would do it, his boyfriend had already sacrificed a lot for their son, therefore Aomine now wanted to help, he wanted to give Kagami a chance to pursure his old dream.

**CAN I?**

September came and they threw a party for Nowaki's third birthday. It was the first one the three of them celebrated together and Aomine bought a present for his son. He was, if possible, more excited and happy that the kid himself.

It was a good party and Kagami, not for the first time, thought about his father. He didn't accept him and his son and would never meet his nephew. He couldn't stop being heartbroken about this.  
Would Aomine's parents do the same? He couldn't hope to be accepted by them, he couldn't permit himself to hope.

Aside from that, his life was proceeding as usual. He and Daiki being together just some hours before one of them had to go to school or work and having no time for anything else was a bit frustrating, but Aomine never once complained. Instead he had started to help with Nowaki and everything else.

And little by little, the amount of things and clothes Aomine left in his house were more and more. Kagami noticed it one day while doing chores. He saw a book in a corner, a shirt on the couch, a pair of pants in the bedroom, a pair of socks in the laundry basket, a shampoo in the bathroom. But he didn't mind too much. It was like... in a way it was like they were living together.

He unconsciously started to imagine them actually living together... Going to bed together every night and waking up beside Aomine every morning. But would it be wise now that the boy was signing a contract with the Lakers? He would be away for months, but what would people think about it? Two men living together... with a kid. Would it be right to tie him up with a kid? Would Aomine regret his choice and want to go back with a girlfriend instead?

To think that Aomine had doubt about accepting the team's offer at first, saying that he didn't want to leave them. But when they told Nowaki their son just smiled excited and said: “ Papa will be the ace of NBA? Yeeeee!”

And when Aomine had told him that he would be away a lot the kid had said that “We'll be calling you a lot and we'll see you on Skype and TV.” So Aomine was convinced.  
He sighed. All those doubts and questions weren't helping him at all, they were just adding anxiety. Well, at least one of them managed to achieve their dream, and he didn't want something to ruin it.

Some months later, Aomine ,while they were watching TV, cuddling, told him about the draft.

“Why don't you try?”  
“What? Are you kidding?”  
“No, why? I asked my coach and he said that he could help you to have an invitation. Ah, and he wants to meet you by the way.”

“Why?”

“I told him. I mean, about you and Nowaki. And about your skill at basketball.”

“What??? I'm not even playing seriously from... wait he knows about us?”  
“Calm down Taiga, only him knows. He asked me why I was uhm, tired lately. And I told him about my job and our son.”

“I knew it, you shouldn't work.”  
“It's fine Taiga, really. Besides he wanted to meet you even before. Ya know, I told him there was a guy I wanted to play against and he got curious. He saw some old matches.”

Kagami sighed. “I haven't even practised seriously for two years. And those draft are for what? One week at least? I can't leave work for so much time, and I have Nowaki to take care of.”

“Fuck I didn't think about that.”

“It's fine ya know? At least you can play in the NBA for the both of us. I'm already happy enough.”  
“No! You can't give up Taiga. I can't give up!”  
He looked at the other, he was happy that Aomine was so eager to have him try, but even if he actually wanted to do it, he couldn't. It was true that he couldn't leave his job for an entire week, and who would take care of Nowaki? He couldn't ask Alex to do more than she was already doing, it wasn't fair. But seeing Aomine's face now, so disappointed... it wasn't fair either. He couldn't say no to him, not without trying to go at least. But what could he do? And what about Nowaki if he was chosen? What would they do when they had to play in another town? And he couldn't let his son be alone, he was too young and he didn't trust babysitters.

“Why are you so stubborn with this anyway?”

“'Cause you never give up without trying. You never gave up back then. And I won't give up now Taiga.”

Man, Aomine was so serious, looking at him with those blue pools full of hope, he couldn't say no to this. “Fine, I... I'll try to think about something.” He said.

“Really??” Aomine's face lit like a candle, his smile was so beautiful and genuine!  
“Yeah. I'll ask Alex to train me for starter.”

A few days after he talked to Kuroko about that too and the boy agreed it was almost impossible for Kagami to try and go to the draft without proper training. Still he encouraged him to at least try. “If it's Kagami-kun I'm sure you can do it.”

“Still, Kuroko, I can't ask Alex to do more. And what if, by chance, they take me? What will I do with Nowaki?”

“I think that Kagami-kun will find a way. Besides I think that Nowaki-kun would be happy too. And you should ask Aida-san for a regime.”  
“What?? You know I cut ties with everyone. I can't ask her now.”  
“I'm sure she would understand your reasons. After a beating with her fan.” Kuroko seemed amused by that, and Kagami could only agree that it could actually be what the woman would really do.

Kuroko had always told him to talk to his old senpai and explain things, but wasn't it now too late for that? Nowaki was already three years old. Three years. He had not contacted them for that long. How could he call them now and tell something like “Hey, I am the mum of a three years old child and I'd like you to help me train again.”?

“Beside, you promised Aomine-kun you would try.”

“I know that. Also... he want us come back to Japan for Christmas and New Year.”  
“Then you can talk to them in person.”  
“Mm... he wants us... to meet his parents.”

“I see.”  
“Kuroko I can't do that!”  
“Why?”  
“What if... you know how my father reacted. What if they can't accept us and...”

“Did you tell Aomine-kun that?”

“Yes.”  
“And what did he answer?”  
“That he wants to do it anyway. And if they don't accept us than it's their loss.”  
“Then you should to it.”

“But if...”  
“Kagami-kun had never been the kind of person to give up on something before even trying. And even then, he had never gave up. Aomine-kun seems serious, and I am sure he has already thought about the eventuality of them not accepting your relationship and decided to do it anyway. So you should at least respect his decision.”

He sighed. He knew what Kuroko was trying to say, but he was still worried. “Fine. But I don't want him to be thrown out too.” In the end he gave in.

“I know you're worried and scared, but this is also Aomine-kun's decision to make.”

His friend wanted to know when they would be there and he also suggested to ask Akashi for help, but Kagami said he wasn't yet ready to tell the other Miracles. He would talk to Aomine about it and they would decide what to tell them when they'll meet again. Because them go back to Japan meant that the other boys would want to catch up. And for what he knew even Momoi didn't know anything yet, even if she was suspecting something.

Aomine had told him that he had avoided to talk to her lately, because she would know for sure what he was hiding and she may tell his parents and he did want to be the one to do it. So the boy was just sending her messages and after months she was really upset now.

About a week later he met with Aomine's coach after the team practice. There was no one left in the gym apart Aomine.

“So you're Daiki's boyfriend. Well you don't seem totally out of shape.” The man was observing Kagami with professional eye.

“Trust me I am. I haven't practised seriously for three years even though I'm teaching some school kids. I just started to train again under my tutor.”

“He told me about your particular circumstances.” The man observed him a moment before talking again. “I'll have to see you play before giving you some suggestion.”  
He made him play against Aomine and then gave him a sort of regime, saying “it's just something you should do for the time being, while we're studying a real one.”

And Kagami had started to run in the morning too, he had to make his legs stronger again.

Aomine's coach wanted to see him again to monitor his progresses. This time it was only him and Kagami.

“You know it's not sure you'll be drafted.”  
“Yeah. But Aomine was so adamant I would at least try. I couldn't say no.”

“He really regards you highly. He had told me a bit of your past in high school and I gathered you had always been a bit special for him.”  
“Ah, well he was an asshole at that time.”  
“I'm talking about him being grateful to you for beating him. I have yet to look for your matches in high school, but I'll watch them, so I can give you a more detailed regime. Though I can see you still have potential.”

“Thanks.”  
“I don't really know if it'll work though.. They may have problems with your.. circumstances.”  
“You mean my body. And the fact that I have a son.”

“I'm sorry for being this direct.”  
“No, I understand. I thought that too. But I'll still go.”

“That's good to hear. Aomine was really excited when he told me about you.”

When he exited the place he was still thinking about the man's words. So Aomine was regarding Kagami that highly? He didn't knew at all, he had never even thought about it. Was it because they were rivals?

For him Aomine had always been his rival, and he knew that for Aomine it was the same, but he had thought that also the other GOM members were. He had never thought to be so special for him. That was the reason the coach's words had surprised him, in a good way.  
He was smiling on the way back home.

\--------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami, Aomine and their son are going back to Japan. Will Aomine's parents accept them? Will they're friends?

**BACK IN JAPAN**

Nowaki was excited to go to Japan and to board a plane for the first time. Kagami had managed to obtain some vacation time since he had never had one in the two years he had worked at the restaurant, and his boss said he needed some time to rest anyway and had basically sent him away.

So they booked the tickets and hotel in advanc e and with a good discount. 

Aomine's boss was not pleased his best employee would be absent that period of the year, but let him go once he explained he had to tell his parents about his son. He didn' t delve into details, j ust bits to let him know it was an important thing and he would be back soon. So the old man agreed to let him go.

Kagami had let know Tatsuya he would come back, and they agreed o n seeing each other, that meant meeting Murasakibara too, but he didn't mind at that point. He told Aomine about i t and the boy was surprised. “What the hell have Murasakibara to do to your... well that Himuro guy?” It was not a secret that his boyfriend (it was strange to say it after all that happened) and Him uro had never been in goo d terms, God only knew why. And his brother wasn't pleased when he told him they were officially a couple now.

“Well they're living together.”  
“Really??? Why?”  
“They're... dating.”  
“WHAT???? I had always thought that the idiot could think only about sweets!!”  
“Yeah, well, they have a pastry shop now.”  
“Tch, I knew.” Aomine said. “Wait. They're really together like dating each other??”  
“Yes.”  
“So he will be there too?”  
“Yes, and you already know that Tatsuya knows.”  
“So he knows too?”

“I really don't know. I never asked Tatsuya if he told him, but I suppose. Anyway we already agreed to tell all of them, so...”

“Yeah…” And with that the subject was closed. More or less. Aomine was still shocked the giant could think about something that wasn't food, but Kagami assured him that his brother was perfectly happy with the boy.

The day had finally come and the three of them boarded the plane, Kagami remembering the last time he went back to Japan, years ago, to attend high school. His life was really different back then, and he made a lot of friends. Out of them all, Kuroko was the only one he remained in contact with.

He and Aomine agreed he would contact his old senpai too, even so he was fearing being rejected. He didn't want to admit it, but his father's reaction had hit him hard, so now he was afraid of his friends’ reaction too. And more than that, Aomine's parents. He didn't want for the other boy to experience the same pain.

They were sit together. Side by side, and Aomine took his hand, as if saying it would be alright. He was calmer now, though, thanks to his boyfriend. Hell he had never thought he would say that word one day. When he had told Tatsuya the boy seemed to choke on the other side of the monitor.

“ _Are you sure Taiga?” Himuro looked at him through the laptop screen.  
“Tatsuya you should see him with Nowaki. I never thought he could be so... uh kind with kids. And he was really pissed I never told him about his son.”_

“ _Still Taiga, I don't want you to suffer again.”  
“You know it wasn't his fault. I never told him. If anything, it was my fault for __disappearing so_ _suddenly.”  
“I know, but still... he had never treated you how he should have. He was a complete asshole.”_

“ _He asked me out officially. He's changed.” Then Himuro's expression softened. “I just don't want to see you hurt again.”  
“I know. Anyway you'll see for yourself when we'll be there.”_

“ _Yeah. Atsushi said he wants to taste if you've improved your cooking skill. I told him you're working in a restaurant an_ _d he goes nonstop saying he_ _wants to eat your food again.”_

“ _We'll be in an hotel_ _,_ _how can I cook for him?”  
“That's what I told him. He said you should come here and cook then.” The two laughed at that. Murasakibara had not changed at all in that respect._

Now, he looked out of the plane windows from his seat, asking himself if they were doing the right thing, and what would be their friends' reaction.

Nowaki, sat near the window, was looking outside with wide eyes, excited to go to Japan for the first time. Maybe one day he would go to school there, like his papa and mama.

Aomine didn't even told anything to Momoi yet, even though the woman had sensed something was up (or so Aomine had told him, but knowing the girl he didn't expect less, she was really sharp back then too) and asked what was going on, but Aomine kept silent and said he would tell her once he was back in Japan. She was already pissed because, apparently, Aomine didn't talked to her for some time, and wanted a real answer. But Aomine just said “I'll tell you when I'll be in Japan, this is important Satsuki, so you have to wait.”

She told him something about being worried he had done something again, but she agreed she would wait.

They landed in the afternoon Japan time and took the Shinkansen from Narita. Nowaki was asleep in Aomine's arms, the boy had warmed towards his father during the last months, and the dark skinned boy seemed less terrified to hurt the kid.

Kagami was still feeling strange seeing Aomine this kind and sweet towards his son, he had never thought Aomine had it in him, but there he was, with his son in his arms, being cautious to not wake him and keeping him warm enough. He smiled looking at them, his eyes stinging a bit.

Once in Tokyo, they went directly to their hotel. Only when they were in their room they contacted Kuroko, telling him they were there. They would meet the next day with all their friends in the afternoon, while in the morning they would go to Aomine's house.

That night, they went to bed early, with their son between them.

The next morning they were awakened by Nowaki who, excitedly, was jumping on the bed insisting on make them rise up.

Aomine grunted a “Five more minutes” while Kagami just sighed. He knew that an excited Nowaki was unstoppable, (he was just like his father in that) so he sat up on the bed, ready to go with his son to wash up.

“Now take your things, we're going to take a quick shower.”

He washed his little boy, then sent him in the room, while he took his own shower. When he was back in the room Nowaki was sat on Aomine's lap, having already fully woken him up. He was also half clothed, Aomine had started to dress the kid.   
“Go wash yourself Daiki while I finish dressing the little tiger here, so we can go downstairs for breakfast.” He said, while taking a pair of pants for his son from one bag.

“You said your mother we'll be there at 10.”  
“Yeah I know.” Aomine stood up taking his things. “Are you nervous?” Aomine asked him.

Of course he was. They were going to Aomine's house to say them they had a son. “Is that so obvious?”  
“Yeah. It'll be alright, mum will like you.”

“I really hope so. But I'm more worried about your father.”  
They had their breakfast 20 minutes after and then took the train to Aomine's house.

When they were in front of the door, Kagami looked at his lover, now seriously afraid. The other boy looked at him and smiled, reassuringly, then he pressed the doorbell button.

A minute later a woman in her mid-forty with long dark blue hair and slight dark skin opened the door. She was a really beautiful woman. In those three years he had known Aomine, Kagami had never met his parents, but now he knew that his lover took his beauty from her.

“Yo, mum.”  
“Daiki? Is that the way to greet your mother?” The woman scolded the boy, making Kagami snigger beside him.

“Yeah well, I'm home?”

“Welcome back, Daiki. Who are your friends?”

“Kagami, my mother. Mum Kagami. And this is Nowaki. Can we enter now so we can talk?” The boy pressed. It was cold outside.

“Sure, please come in.” The woman let them in the living room and took them some coffee to drink and a juice for the kid.

“When my son said he would come with someone I admit I had thought it was a girlfriend.” She said, a little disappointed. “Though it's rare for him to let friends in, so I am happy he has at least someone beside him.”

She seemed to Kagami a good mother, warm and gentle.

“Papa?” Nowaki looked at him. “Yeah little tiger?”  
“Is she my grandmother?”

At that he tensed and he could feel Aomine was too.

“Oh my...” The woman said, embarrassed.

“Mum... we need to talk.”

“Aomine...” Kagami said, hoping the boy would understand. It wasn't good to talk in front of their son. And fortunately he understood, nodding at him.

“Why don't we go to the kitchen and take something to eat for the kid?” Aomine asked his mother.

“Yes, I think we can do that.” The two went into the kitchen, while Kagami stayed there with the kid, taking from the bag some pencil and paper for him to draw and play while waiting.

“Papa, will he be punished?”  
“No, they just need to talk a bit.”

“But, will she hate me?”  
“Nowaki, there's no way someone can hate you, you're our little beautiful cub. No matter what happens, remember that we love you.”  
“Yes papa. I love you too.” The boy smiled at him. Then a sound of something shattering in pieces on the floor could be heard from the kitchen and a strangled voice too. Sure it must have been a shock for her to know it all at once.

He sighed, hoping that at least she would let them explain.

\---------------------


	14. Aomine's mother and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine wants his parents to accept Kagami and his son, he had said to Kagami that he was confident, but in truth he is not, he just hopes though, bacause he knows that Kagami would be devastated if they refused to accept them and Aomine would be disapponted too.

**AOMINE'S MOTHER AND FRIENDS  
**

Aomine had thought about his parents a lot lately. Being now a father himself, he had though how was for them when he was a kid. He must have been a difficult kid from the beginning, but in middle school his behavior worsened drastically and his parents might have thought they couldn't handle him anymore. Even so, they never stopped to try, he knew it, because his mother was always asking him things and cooking him what he liked the most. Only now he was noticing those little things, back then he was too absorbed in his depression to notice. And when Kagami helped him in high school and his depression started to go away, he had never really thanked her, even though he started to be more lively around her again. He was even eager to go to the river with his parents like they were doing every year for the golden week.

He had also wondered if they would accept his son and Kagami. He didn't know, but he was hoping, he needed to hope.

He didn't want to think about the possibility of them rejecting his lover and son. Kagami would be destroyed, and Nowaki would take it as if it was his fault, and he didn't want his son to think he wasn't good enough, because Aomine was already living for his son and his lover, he had just realised that.

And now he was in the kitchen with his mother.

“Now explain yourself Aomine Daiki.” She was mixing the dough.

He sighed, knowing he had to tell her everything.

“Mum, Kagami has a son.”  
“You mean the little boy there?Isn't he his brother? Oh my...  
“Yeah, he's his son.”  
“Isn't he too young?”  
“Well, he's the same age as me. We were rivals in high school. Remember Seirin? He played with Testu.”  
“You mean Kuroko-kun? You know Kagami-kun too from back then?”  
“Yeah. Just high school though.”  
“And what this have anything to do with him having a son?”  
“Well, I know that sound strange, but the kid's mine.”  
Aomine's mother, who had been cooking some little pancakes, dropped the ladle she had in one hand and the plate she was taking with the other, that crashed on the floor and broke.

Then, after the initial shock came the anger. “Daiki! This is not time to joke! Not about things like this!” She was looking at him straight in the eyes with a very angry expression.

“It's true though.” he said, already picking up the plate pieces (without having been told).  
“Look, Daiki, it's already difficult to think that a boy this young could have a son, but...”  
“Mum I know he's a man, but it's true that Nowaki's my son. I can explain. Shit I didn't even knew I had a son before some months ago!”  
“Are you serious??” Aomine's mother was looking at him, maybe waiting for him to say he was joking, but he kept looking straight to her. “Is he taking in your son?”  
“It's not like that.”

“So how is it? Are you telling me you have a son or that you are interested in men?”

“Both? Well, I'm not exactly... I mean, Kagami is the only man I've been with. He's just... special.”

“So are you two... together?”  
“Yes.”

Why his mother didn't even asked him if he was really gay? She had resumed her cooking.

“And the kid?”

“We, uh, Kagami gave birth to him.”  
At that his mother was once again angry at him. “Daiki if you think...”

“Mum, I'm not joking. I know it's strange, but we can explain. It's something...” He sighed again. “Not a lot of people knows about it. But some men can do it. Basically medics screwed up with genetics. We didn't know about it at all. They're called carriers, and they can give birth.” He was trying to explain to his mother, but, even though he had searched on the net about info, he couldn't find much himself.

“Hell, I found I have a son just some months ago. He didn't tell me for two fucking years.” He was frustrated. He didn't know what to say for his mother to believe him. He passed his hand through his blue strands.

“Are you serious?” She was looking at him now, a grave face.

He nodded, hands in his pockets.

Then it was her turn to sigh. “All right. Explain.” She turned and resumed cooking.

“Are you dating him?”  
“Yes. I asked him out officially.”

“And what about this thing about you having a son?”

“It's true.”  
“And you said that the boy was the one that gave birth to the kid? Daiki I swear if this is...”

“We, uh we have proofs. You can see them when we go back in the other room. We... in high school we were... well, we weren't officially dating.”

“Not officially?” She was looking at him disapprovingly.

“I was stupid okay? He was the first guy I was with, you know I had always been with girls before. You even complained to me because I wasn't serious.”  
“And you went and...”  
“It just happened. And I didn't know what to do. I mean, I didn't know how to have a proper relationship.”  
“That's because you were always fooling around with girls as you already said.”  
“Yeah, but with him it was different.”  
Now it was his mother's turn to sigh. “So the kid is my grandson?”  
“Yes.”

“And you really didn't know?”  
“No. Kagami never told me. When he discovered he was pregnant he went back to the States without a word. He cut ties with everyone here. I met him there by chance and he told me about the kid.”  
“And the boy, what's his age exactly?”  
“Three.”

The woman stayed silent for a moment, thinking. She took some plates. “So that happened when you were still in high school? I can see why he didn't tell you. If this is the truth.” She was still skeptic about that, and he couldn't blame her. “Here, take these.”

They went back to the living room, founding Kagami playing with Nowaki. They were drawing together.

“Boys, here's something to eat. But don't spoil your appetite before lunch.”

They all sat at the table, Nowaki just thinking about food at the moment, while the other two boys worried about the woman's reaction.

“Daiki told me something interesting.” The woman started to talk. “Honestly, I don't really know if this is a joke or something.”  
“It's...” Kagami started, but Aomine stopped him. “Look mum. Look at him.” The boy was indicating their son. “He has Kagami's hair and my eyes and skin. Can't you see?”

“I can see some resemblance yes, but that doesn't mean...”  
“Aomine-san, would you like to see some pictures? I know it's not my place to talk, but...”  
“Taiga just let her see.” Aomine said, then he offered his son some distraction.

“Hey Nowaki, want to see my old room?”

“Can I dad?”  
“Sure. Come with me.” He, then, took the little boy by hand and headed to his room, offering Kagami some space to talk to his mother without having to hold back his words in front of their son.

“Don’t let him see your dirty magazines!”  
“Yes, yes I know!” Damn Kagami, he knew he couldn't let his son see them, he wasn't that stupid.

Aomine's mother giggled at that. “You seem to know him well.”  
  


  
  


“Yes, yes I know!”

Aomine's mother giggled at that.

“You seem to know him well.”

“Well, yes.”

“He said you were rivals in high school and you played with Kuroko-kun.”  
“Yeah. That was years ago though.”  
“Tell me about your son. Daiki said something I have difficulty to believe. He said you two are dating.”  
“Yeah, we are. Are you against... us? I mean...”  
“I had always saw him with girls back then. And he was never serious. I was honestly worried. He was never happy. I admit that it's a bit of a shock knowing he's going out with a man. But he seems happy now, so I can't be really against you two dating.”

“Really?” Kagami, then, released the breath he was holding and started to hope. A faint smile escaped his lips.

“I thought my son was straight.”  
“He was. I mean. For what I know I was the only male partner he had. At least back then. We didn't see each other for two years.”

“I see. So you must be really special for my son.”

“I... don't know about that. He is though. Special I mean. For me.”  
“Still what was that thing about your son? He said you gave birth to him, but that is...”  
“Impossible?”  
“Yes. You are a male.”  
“At first I too didn't believe it was possible. But I had no choice that to accept the reality. The doctor explained it to me when he visited me the day I fainted at practice. I didn't know I was pregnant.” He then started to explain, taking out some pictures from his bag to let her see them.

“I was feeling strange those days, and I couldn't stand the smell of certain things or food...” He said.

“... and once I was so pissed at a pigeon, just because he was standing there, that I almost yelled at him to fuck off! People were already staring at me strangely because I was already pretty big.”

“Yes, at some point you can be angry at everything.”  
“Yeah, hormone thing or something like that. The doctor said that in men it can be stronger, since our body have to adapt to the changes more than women.”

“It must have been difficult for you. And I can see why you didn't tell him. He wasn't exactly a caring person in high school.”  
“Well, he was a selfish asshole at the time. He was just crashing at my apartment asking for food and never once helped.

“He had never helped at home either.” Kagami had let her see his ultra sound pictures and some other medical documents.  
“And I thought he would just get pissed and tell me to fuck off. I went back to America. My father wasn't happy when he found out.”

“Well, I can't blame him. I would be angry too.”  
“Yeah well, he threw me out of the house and family.”  
“Wait, he left you alone?? In your condition?” They were now looking at some pictures in an album he had taken with him, with Kagami and Nowaki and Kuroko, Himuro and Alex. In the last pictures there was Aomine too.  
“Yeah, I was six months then. I had to go to Alex and ask her for help.”

“Who's Alex?”  
“She taught me how to play basketball. She is like a second mother or big sister for me. She let me stay with her and helped me to find a job. She still helps with Nowaki a lot since I have to work at the restaurant.”

She was looking at him with sad eyes.

“You're a strong boy.”

“I just... I had my son to think about.”

“You know, Daiki was never good with kids. And he had never had patience. But some minutes ago I saw him with Nowaki. He was looking at him with affection.” She was smiling. “I never thought to see him like that one day.”  
“Yeah, at first I thought that too. I thought he would back up. But he's still here. And he even helps a lot around the house now. Besides it was actually him that wanted to tell you. I was afraid you...”  
“... could do the same as your father?”  
“Yeah... I don't want him to suffer too. And I don't want Nowaki to experience a rejection.”

“How long are you two dating now?”  
“Some months. He took me out to eat and asked me out on a park, I couldn't say no. I mean.. I'm still...” He sighed, it was difficult to say it in front of Aomine's mother. “I'm still in love with him.” It was just so embarrassing...

“Well I don't know what will happen when Daiki's father will know about this. But I'm not against you two dating. I'm happy you feel this way toward my son, he's not easy to be with. And I'd like to know more about you and my grandson too.”

Kagami smiled at the woman. “Sure.”

Some minute later Aomine and Nowaki came back, the little boy with an old basketball in his hand.

“What are your plans for the rest of the day?” Aomine's mother asked them.

“Dad isn't coming home?”

“He's on a business trip. He'll be back in two days though.”

Aomine sighed. “This afternoon we have to talk to our friends.”  
“They don't know?”  
“Only Tetsu.”  
“Oh sure, Kagami-kun said that Kuroko-kun helped him a lot in the past.”

Aomine frowned. Kagami knew he was still mad about that. “Yeah, and they didn't think to tell me anything.”  
“Daiki, you already know why.” Kagami didn't want to fight in front of Aomine's mother.

“Boys!” They were stopped by the woman herself. “Nowaki-kun, would you like to come see me again?”  
“Yes!” The boy smiled. “Can I?”  
“Sure, you're my grandson after all. I have to spoil you properly while you're in Japan.” She said, looking at the kid with a smile.

They ate lunch together, Kagami helped to cook, and in the afternoon they had organized with Kuroko to meet the other GOM members.

They arrived at the meeting point with Momoi obviously late. They arranged to see her and Kuroko before the others, and leave Nowaki with them for some minute, just the time to explain the others.

“Dai-chan you're late!” She said before seeing Kagami with him.

“Kagamin!! Is it really you???”  
“Yeah.” Nowaki looked at the pink haired woman, then to Aomine.

“Dai-chan why didn't you said anything? When did you find him? Why were you avoiding me these last weeks?? It was because you had found him?”  
 _Find_? Kagami looked at Aomine quizzically, but the other boy didn't explain, his cheeks were slightly pink though. Kagami mentally signed to ask him later.

“Look Satsuki, we... need to talk about something.”

“That's right Dai-chan! And you...” She pointed her finger to the red head. “Have a lot to explain too.” She said. “And who's this adorable little boy??” She said while levelling herself to Nowaki's height.  
“He's Nowaki.” Kagami said, his son hiding behind him and Aomine. The woman looked at the kid and then at the other two boys again, scanning them, and they already knew they were screwed.

“Momoi-san, I think it's better go somewhere to talk. And I think Nowaki would like a little sweet?”  
Kuroko offered. “Yes! Kuroko niichan!!” Kuroko offered his hand to the boy and lead the way to a little cafe.

Once there, they ordered and Momoi pressed to know. So the three boys started to explain.

“I see. Still Kagamin, you didn't have to disappear, we could help.”

“I... just wanted some distance. I didn't know what to do at the time.” Kagami was still sad about all of this.

“And Dai-chan you should have told me soon after you knew!! Why keep silent?”

“Satsuki....”  
“Don't lie to me Dai-chan.”  
“I wasn't ready, okay?” She sighed, knowing the boy, she couldn't say more.

“So no one beside Tetsu-kun knew?”  
“Yeah. Well, Tatsuya knew, but he had to come back here for college.”  
“And you're telling us now?”  
Aomine then added “We told my mother this morning.”  
Momoi clapped her hands. “Dai-chan I'm so proud of you! How did she take it?”  
“She accepted us.”

“I'm so glad.” She was sincerely smiling at them.

“Are you... Kuroko niichan's girlfriend?” Nowaki asked.

“Nowaki!” Kagami scolded his son.  
“It's fine Kagamin.” She said, now looking at the kid. “We are just good friends, but maybe once I'll let you meet my boyfriend.”

“Then, why you call him Tetsu?”  
“Because we had known each other for a long time. And I know Dai-chan from when we were little kids. He's like a brother to me.”

Then Kuroko called the two boys. “Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, I believe you have to go now.”

“Mmm yeah.”  
Kagami looked at his son. “Nowaki be good with Kuroko, okay?”

“Don't worry Kagami-kun. We'll join you soon. Now go and good luck.”  
Kagami then though about Akashi's reaction and felt an iced shock along his spine. And seeing Aomine he felt it too.

Well, they were gone this far, they couldn't go back now. They reached the meeting point in about fifteen minutes. It was a fancy place, as expected from Akashi. He was the one that chose the place after all.

Aomine entered first and was welcomed by a mop of blond hair. “Aominecchi!!!!”

“Kise!” Then all the others greeted him. Midorima simply nodded, and Murasakibara just said a “hello” munching his chips.

“You never call Aominecchi!!!” Then Kagami stepped in. And silence fell. The red head was ready to go outside again, already feeling rejected.

“Kagamicchi!!!!” Then that same mop of blond hair came towards him and hugged him tight.

“Ugh!”  
“Kagamicchi! Why??!! Why did you leave? Why you never contacted us??? Weren't we friend-ssu???”

Aomine came in his help, disentangling the model from him. “Let him go Kise!”

“But, but Aominecchi!!”

“Ryouta.” Akashi called and the blond stopped whining.

“It's good to see you Daiki.” The boy said and then looked straight at Kagami. “And Taiga, I believe you have some explanation to give, am I right?”  
The red head sighed. “Yeah.”

They all sat at the table, ordering something to drink.

“So how have you been Kagamicchi? We all thought to see you play in the NBA already. But you disappeared and no one could find you.”  
“Yeah, well, I don't play anymore.”  
“WHAT??? Are you injured? Maybe we can help! It's your leg again?”

“Kise, if you shut up he maybe can answer.” Midorima interjected, adjusting his glasses.

“So, Taiga and Daiki how do you two met again?”  
“It was by chance, really.” They started to explain a bit about their meeting.

“But this doesn't explain nothing-ssu! Why Kagamicchi doesn't play? And why did he disappeared?”  
“I...” Kagami sighed. He looked at them and didn't really knew what to say. Then Aomine's hand took his under the table, and he turned to look at his boyfriend, who was smiling at him, as if saying, don't worry, I'm here.

“Actually...” He started to say “There was a time I wasn't feeling too well, but I thought nothing about it. Since the day I fainted during practice.”

“Idiot.” Midorima said.

Then Aomine said something for the first time in a while. “Don't you dare Midorima!”

“Taiga continue.” Said Akashi. He was still clearly annoyed at Kagami's sudden disappearance.

“Well, at first I had thought I had eaten something bad, but the ill-feeling had been going on for a few months. So that day the doctor made a lot of exams. And then he talked to me and Kuroko. Since I... uh, he was there and he was the only one I could tell at that time.”  
“Tell what?”

He couldn't escape right? “I was pregnant.”

\------------------------


	15. Their friends' reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok Kagami was nervous, he and Aomine had decided to tell the GOM everything, and he didn't knew what their reaction would be, especially Akashi (Kagami had never forgotten that first enounter withthe boy and his scissors)...

**THEIR FRIENDS' REACTION**

The chaos that followed made him regret telling them, they all thought he was making fun of them, but Aomine never let his hand go.

“EHHHHH??? Kagamicchi!!!!”

“Taiga, I should stab you after all.”

Midori ma had been the only one silent in all of that, until he said something that made the other shut up.

“I've heard of that in my medicine studies, though I'm no gynaecologist.”

“What are you saying Midorimacchi??”  
“I'm just saying that it isn't impossible. I heard about carriers.”  
“Shintaro.” Akashi now was interested. “Are you really saying that men can bear babies?”  
The green haired boy adjusted his glasses. “Looks like it, but it's still a rare occurrence even if it seems to happen more frequently as of late. It appears that after generations of scientists implanting uterus in men, some of them had started to born with a functional one. Although they're still rare and the government don't publicise the thing, lately it's becoming more of public domain. Indeed carriers can get pregnant and give birth.” The boy now was looking at Kagami, making him uncomfortable. “So I assume Kagami is one of them.”

“Wait! Kagamicchi can have babies??? What is a carrier-ssu?”

“As I said, Kise, carriers are men born with an uterus. I don't have enough information about this subject though, I’ll have to go look in some books. It's not my specialty.”

Akashi too was looking at Kagami. “Do you have some evidence?”  
“We have.” Aomine answered, and nodded to his boyfriend, who rummaged through the bag and took out the pictures and medical exams. Midorima was the one who too k the exams while Kise looked at the pictures with the others. 

“Waaaa Kagamicchi, so big-ssu!! Kagamicchi, this kid has your hair. But what about his skin? It seems.... don't tell me....”

Akashi finished for him. “It seems so.”

Aomine felt the effect of Akashi's eyes on him and answered. “Yeah, I'm the father.”

“EEHHH??? Aominecchi??? But... But.... you're... uh ehEHHHHHHHHH?????????”  
“So Kaga-chin and Mine-chin had a baby?” The giant said it like it was a normal thing, but knowing him, Kagami wasn't too much shocked. The boy never made sense, he didn't really knew how Tatsuya was dating him. But he couldn't really judge his brother's choice in partners.

“So Kagami it seems you're really a carrier.” Midorima put down the exams sheets.

“Where is the kid now?” Akashi asked. “And his age?”  
“He's with Kuroko, we... wanted to talk to you before meeting him.”  
“He's three.” Added Aomine. “I didn't know about him before meeting with Taiga again.” The use of Kagami's first name didn't escaped them. “Aominecchiii you called him by his name-ssu!!! Scandalous.”  
“Yeah well... we're... officially dating.” The boy said. Kagami could see he was embarrassed. And he was feeling his own cheeks warm too.

“Since wheenn???? I thought you were straight Aominecchi.”  
“Well, some months. And yeah I am. Kagami has always been the only man.”  
“The kid's three?” Midorima asked. “So this is happened before you graduated high school.”

“So that's what happened.” Akashi stated. 

“Akashicchi? What do you mean?”  
“Taiga's disappearance. It was because he was pregnant. Am I right?”

“Yeah... I went back to America. My father made me graduate there privately.”

“Wait. Kagamicchi and Aominecchi were together back then-ssu???”  
“Not exactly...”  
Midorima scoffed and Kise asked again for explanations, so the green haired boy said it for them. “They were just having sex since Aomine most probably wasn't eager to have a stable relationship. Or to be more precise, he had never thought about the possibility since he used to fool around with girls. He most certainly didn't even know how to have a real relationship and was too proud to ask for help.” Aomine didn't even try to answer.

“Aominecchiii!!!!” The blond whined. “How mean!!” But Akashi looked at the model and made him shut up with a scowl.  
“And you went back to America. And raised him.” Akashi continued. He wasn't accusing him anymore, instead it was as if he was praising him for his choices.  
“Yeah.” Akashi seemed to think about something, but didn't commented any further.

Kise though, was another story. “But why doesn't he play anymore? Aominecchi you said that you met Kagamicchi by chance.”  
“Are you stupid Kise?” Aomine said. “ He has a child. Do you know how much time is needed to take care of him?”

“But, isn't he rich? Can't he hire someone to help?”  
At that Kagami cringed. He knew that sooner or later he had to tell them about that too. But it was Aomine who actually told them.

“Yeah he was. Until he got back to his father pregnant.”

“Aominecchi, what are you saying? Sure his father...”  
“He's been thrown out of the family when he was still pregnant. He had to do everything by himself and find a job to survive.”

“That's cruel-ssu!”

“Taiga's the son of a man that owns a huge company. I can understand why the man did that. I'm not saying I approve of it, I think it was a cruel action on his part. Though I can understand his disappointment.” Akashi said. And Kagami, for the first time, understood the other boy. He was the heir of the Akashi family, he had no choice but to be perfect, that was what drove him to create his second personality in the first place. 

He had changed after they beat him back in high school, but he still was the heir of an empire and had to do whatever a heir was supposed to. He was raised to be one day the head of the family while Kagami wasn't, so his discipline was way stricter than Kagami's. And he was doing a really good  job back then, even if still a teenager, h e was already working at the company. Now he was a grown up man , and more than c apable in business. 

Kagami, instead, was living like a normal boy, he wasn't raised like an heir at all.  He had been  living by himself all through middle school, and in high school he went as far as living in a different country. 

Still , his father wanted for him to be his heir, and one day marry a woman and have a child and inherit the company. So him being gay and pregnant came like a shock for the man, who reacted badly. 

His son came back suddenly saying he wasn't straight (therefore he couldn't marry a woman) and was pregnant himself of a  man whose name he d idn't want to reveal (How could he tell his father? God knew what he could do to Aomine) and refused to give the baby for adoption.

Kagami had disappointed his father, he had ruined his plans for his son and his company's future. Kagami knew that Akashi could understand what happened more than anyone else in the room, even if he didn't tell anything.

“But it's still...”   
“Mama! Daddy!” Nowaki just entered the place and ran to his parents’ arms happily munching a little cake.

“Nowaki, you'll ruin your appetite!” Kagami said, while Aomine took his son in his lap.  
“Good afternoon, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko greeted, while Momoi just said hi and “Dai-chan, you two are so adorable!” making Aomine blush like a teenager.

“Shut up Satsuki!” Aomine said, making Kagami smile seeing Aomine's cheek pink. Yeah, the two were adorable together. And he was lucky to have them both again.

“Kagamicchi, he's so similar to you two!!! Nowakicchi you're so cute-ssu!!”  
“Well, I think we need some introduction.” Akashi said, so everyone introduced himself to the little boy, who was still shy among strangers, it didn't matter if they were his parents' friends. 

“So uhm... you don't uh... disapprove of us?” Kagami said.

“Kagamin you're our friend, we're supporting you two. Right?” Momoi said, encouraging the other to talk.

“Kagamicchi, I can't say that choosing Aominecchi is a great choice, but I'm not against it.”  
“Ohy Kise...”  
“Besides, I'm dating Kasamatsucchi!”  
“You what?????” Aomine was looking at Kise dumbfounded.

Midorima adjusted his glasses with his cheeks red, Murasakibara said nothing, everyone knew he was dating Himuro, while Akashi had stopped glaring daggers at Kagami and was now smiling at the three of them.

“I see that you two are serious, so I'll let slide the circumstances that led to this. And I give you my blessing and support in case of need.” Kagami hearing those words thought that Akashi was talking like a father giving his daughter in marriage but said nothing, he was just glad that they didn't reject them and Akashi didn't stab him with a pair of scissors.

They had dinner all together (Akashi was paying) and at some point Nowaki just fell asleep in Kagami's arms, so the two decided it was time to go.

“He must be really tired.” 

“Yeah, it was a tiring day, with my mum and everything.” Aomine said.

“Dai-chan I'm so happy for you.” Aomine nodded at Momoi.

“Let me take him.” Aomine said to Kagami. He took the kid in his arms while Kagami took their things.

The two said goodbye to their friends now with their heart hs lighter.

Later, in their room, Kagami asked Aomine what he thought about the meeting.

“Do you think they really accepted us?”  
“Yeah. Did you hear Akashi? So don't worry anymore.”

They had exchanged numbers, Kise was the first to ask, saying that he didn't wanted for “Kagamicchi to disappear again”, Akashi said that he wanted more details and to keep them in check he needed Kagami's new number, while Midorima wanted to have more medical details and Murasakibara wanted to taste his food when he would visit with Muro-chin.

And the next day they would meet with Aida and some of Kagami's old senpai, but this time Kagami wasn't so afraid anymore.

“It'll be fine Taiga.”   
“Yeah...”  
The next morning, after breakfast they went to sightseeing, they wanted for their son to know more about their town. In the afternoon the three went to Aida's gym. Kuroko said he would meet them there. So when they entered the gym, Aida said “Oh you were right Kuroko-kun, he's really here.”  
“Uhm, hi, coa... Aida-san.”  
“BAKAGAMI!!” The woman ran towards him and hit him with a paper fan.

“Ouch!” Aomine sniggered and Nowaki started to laugh and saying “Mama was hit by a funny and scary woman!!”

“Shut up you two!” He scowled.

“Ohi! What is Aomine doing here? And who's this... SO CUTE kid here????” She then noticed Nowaki's hair and looked at Kagami with her scanning sight, then she looked at the child again and turned to look at Aomine, scanning him too.

“Hyuuga-san, that is what I was trying to explain.” Kuroko said.

“Hyuuga-san??? Wait! Coach you and Hyuuga senpai...”  
The woman simply sighed. “You're still a Bakagami. We married a year ago.” She motioned for them to sit and they obeyed without a word of protest.

“Now talk!” She ordered and they briefly explained.

“So, this little cute boy is Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun's son?”  
“Stop calling me cute!” Nowaki protested. “I'm a tiger cub!”

“Yes, indeed.” Kuroko said.

“It's still all unbelievable you know? Wait till I tell Junpei!”

“Yeah, he'll faint.” Aomine said. 

“Mama, is she the devil coach you always talk about?”

“You're still calling me that???” The woman then started to laugh.

“Hey, you were killing us with your regime!”

“Taiga if you anger her she will kill you for sure.” Aomine advised, making him remember why they were there in the first place.

“What are you saying, I'm no longer your coach.”  
But it was Kuroko that introduced the subject. “Uhm, Hyuuga-san, actually Kagami-kun has something to ask.” Now she was looking at the red head expectantly.

“Yes, Taiga, ask her.”  
“Fine, fine, just stop you two.”

“Uhm, the fact is... Aomine was scouted for the Lakers.”  
“Oh, congratulations. I knew you were good enough for that.”  
“C'mon Taiga!” Aomine pressed. “Or do I have to do it instead?”  
“Mama?”  
Nowaki still didn't know, they didn't want to give him false hopes. So they wanted to tell him only if Kagami would actually be picked. 

“Nowaki-kun, would you like to come with me? I think Hyuuga-san is coming, I'll introduce you to him and maybe he would give you a little lesson on how to make a three point basket.” Kuroko proposed.

“Really? Can I go mama?”  
“Sure, have fun.” He then, gave a little kiss on the boy's cheek and Aomine ruffled his head before the little boy took Kuroko's hand.

Then they resumed their talking.

“So?” The woman asked, her hands on her hips.

“The fact is... uh, there's a draft. And... Daiki asked his coach to sign me in.”  
“Eh?”  
“And, uh, I'm not seriously practising for three years now, if none at all, and...”  
“So can you help him or not?” Finished Aomine for him. Kagami could already see the woman's eyes sparkle with excitement.

“Kagami-kun stand up.” He obeyed. “Strip.”

Aonine's eyes widened and Kagami knew he would be protesting and rolled his eyes when the boy started to talk. “Hey, he's...”  
“It's fine Daiki. This happens all the time.” He took off his shirt for the woman to analyse his body. She stared at him intently for a couple minutes before talking. “Well you'll need a lot of training.  You’ve slacked off too much. I'll give you some weight to do too and I may have to change your regimen every other week.”

“Fine. But I'm still working at a restaurant; I don't have a lot of time.” He put his shirt on again. “I can't train all the time.”

“Ohy Kagami!” Hyuuga called from the other part of the gym a bit after. “You little brat don't you dare disappear again!” It seemed that Kuroko had filled them in about Kagami and Nowaki, even if they might have still some doubts.  
“Uh, senpai. Sorry.”

Than another couple voices made their presence known. “Just have some fun guys.”

“I knew the two were obsessed with each other, but they're gone too far as actually have se-mpftt.” Hyuuga blocked the dark haired boy's mouth with his hand” Izuki there's a minor!! Then Izuki talked again. “To think we all thought you'll end up with Kuroko!” They were apparently already informed by Kuroko about the whole situation. And they were making fun of him.

Well, at least they accepted them and were not too angry at him.

“Kiyoshi senpai, Izuki senpai!” Kagami greeted them, while Aomine just said a “Yo”. 

“And if you dare disappear again...” Hyuuga's vein popped up while talking.

“I won't do it, I promise!”

“You better, Bakagami!”

They started to play with Hyuuga and Nowaki.

“He's got talent Kagami!” Izuki said after some time.

“Of course he has!” Aomine proudly answered. Indeed, Kagami thought, Nowaki inherited some of their talent. He was agile like Aomine and he could already jump higher than the other boys. He would be a great player when he would go to school.

“So, Kagami-kun, anything else?”  
“No, Alex is already helping with the training and Aomine's coach too. And I'm planning to ask Nash or Gold to help.”

“You mean those jerks??” Aomine asked.

“Well, they're good.”  
“They're still jerks and we beaten them. They're sore losers.”  
He couldn't really blame Aomine about that, he was still pissed at them. But Kagami was thinking that he could still learn something playing them again. Obviously non right that moment, he was too out of shape.  
They passed a good day with their friends, and none of them rejected them or their son. Instead they included the kid in their play. Riko actually wanted to make a regime for him too. 

Their friends just complained to have been left apart, but they understood Kagami's reasons too.

Two days after was the day Aomine would tell his father about them. And the both of them were really nervous and worried, since his father wasn't usually as understanding as his mother.

When they arrived, Aomine's mother greeted them with a smile and offered them some sweets for Nowaki, who gladly ate them. And some time later Kagami helped the woman with dinner, while Aomine was playing with his son.

“He looks so happy.” The woman said while cooking. “I really never saw him this happy since he was a little kid. And it's all thanks to you.”  
“I really didn't do anything. If anything I was the one that left.”  
“You had your reasons. And if this can help, I think that back then he might not have been ready.” The woman smiled at him. “But I think he really loves you and the kid now. Look at him, he was always awkward around babies. But now he seems comfortable and happy to be with his son and play with him.”  
Kagami looked at the woman. He didn't know about that. Aomine never actually told him a lot about his past as a kid apart the fact that he liked catching bugs. 

But Aomine wanted to tell his parents about them and that was more than he had ever hoped for.

When he heard the door close and a man's voice he tensed and dropped the shovel he was holding.

“Oh my Kagami-kun.”  
“Uh sorry... Aomine-san...”  
The woman smiled at him. “It's fine, I know you are worried. And just call me mum.”  
“Yeah... what?”

“Well you're the mother of my grandson and my son's boyfriend. You can call me mum. You're family.”

“Thanks, I'll... try.” He felt accepted and loved for the first time in a long time, the woman was so kind to him, to them. He had never thought he would feel so warmly accepted by Aomine's parents one day, even in his dreams. He couldn't contain his happiness and smiled to the woman with his eyes stinging by the tears he was trying to not let fall.

She was trying to reassure him, but even she didn't know how her husband would react. He wasn't yelling yet though, so at least, he seemed to accept Aomine had a son. Accepting him being with a man, though, and the fact that said man gave birth to his grandson, was entirely another story.

\---------------------------


End file.
